It Could be Perfect
by legendary0soldier
Summary: Hermione's paired with George in a Marriage Act. Forcing all eligible witches and wizards into marriage. How will Hermione and George react and how will they make it work? Rated M for a reason. Updated to Chapter 18!
1. The News

This is my first fanfic. So be nice . Post-war. No epilogue, and Fred didn't die. Everyone returns to Hogwarts to finish school (except for Fred and George, who have a flourishing business). Don't freak. It doesn't sound like it at first but it WILL be a George and Hermione fic. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter or anything else.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry." Mr. Weasley pleaded as the Weasley family, Hermione and Harry all sat around the kitchen table in the burrow.<p>

"Arthur, it's not your fault!" Mrs. Weasley insisted, "I'm quite displeased that the Ministry made you deliver the letters! When they could have owled them."

"No Molly," Arthur said, "I asked to deliver them, I didn't want the family finding out on their own, I thought we should all be together with this."

"Well we weren't unaware of the impending letters." Bill stated flatly, "They've had it in the front page of the profit for the last 4 months. I'm actually surprised they gave us all that much notice. With all the upheavals that were bound to happen and have been happening, people are downright angry."

"So they should be." Snapped Hermione. "This is ridiculous! Who forces _marriage!_"

"The Ministry apparently. Though Bill, you got nothing to worry about. You're already married." Fred said sullenly.

The twins had been silent all morning. A trait that until this moment, no one thought existed.

"So should we read the terms of the imprisonments first? Or who we're getting hitched to?" George asked, not caring to phrase any of his questions eloquently.

"Let's read the terms first. That way, we can react properly." Charlie said, "Because if can get married, then call for an annulment the next day, I could care less about this law and go back to work."

"I doubt it's that simple." Ginny stated. She held her envelope tightly, looking as though she was unsure of whether to hex it or simply rip it to shreds.

"Alright." Harry said, "I guess I'll read the terms."

Harry picked up the larger envelope on the table. He opened it and slid out a piece of embroidered parchment, to _lessen_ the insult as George stated.

_To those Eligible for Engagement,_

"Wow, they make it sound like we have a choice…" Fred grumbled with a quick shush from Mrs. Weasley.

_Due to the recent events, it has come to the attention of the Ministries of Magic around the world that the wizarding bloodline has weakened. In order to secure the wizarding race for future generations, a Marriage Act has been decreed. Every eligible witch and wizard is enrolled in this Act minus those already engaged._

_Here are the terms of the Marriage Act: _

_You will receive an envelope with two letters enclosed. There will be a letter from the Ministry naming one person the Ministry has selected. The other is a list of names of wizards who have petitioned for your hand in marriage._

_You have a weeks' time to decide and send confirmation to the Ministry of your choice. If no confirmation is sent either: a) a ministry member will arrive at your location to encourage you to sign the Act, giving you only their option or b) if a choice is refused, you will be escorted to Azkaban until a choice is made.  
><em>

"Well, that's just bloody fantastic isn't it?" Ron growled. He looked at Hermione, who just raised her eyebrow. She knew Ron's feelings for her. But fame had gone to his head, and rather than embracing Hermione in victory, he turned to his group of admirers, whom Lavender was the leader of, leaving Hermione alone. Well, not completely alone. The Weasley family embraced Hermione along with Harry, who was strongly embraced by Ginny.

"I didn't know we could petition…" Harry trailed off. He looked down. Everyone around the table knew he was thinking of Ginny, who hugged his arm.

"I think it was more of an inside thing." Stated Mr. Weasley. "I knew some members of the Ministry were sending in petitions. I just never got involved. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, dad." George said, "How could you have known that I wanted to petition for Neville's hand in marriage anyway?"

Fred grinned at his twin, "Too late anyway mate! Neville and Luna got engaged a few weeks ago."

Despite the tension in the room, everyone grinned a little. Ever since the defeat of Voldemort, Neville had been just about as famous as Harry, at least among those at Hogwarts. George and Fred had taken it upon themselves to promote his fame, and lovability. Everyone knew George prided himself for getting Neville and Luna together, even if it was just locking them in a small version of the Room of Requirements for an hour…

"Continue, Harry, please." Mrs. Weasley said. 

_Terms of the Marriage:_

_Once a wizard or witch has been selected, you have two months' time to be officially married, and to consummate the marriage. _

_Annulments are not permitted_

_A wedding ceremony is not required, solely legal papers need to be signed and both partners in agreement. Though, those who choose to have a ceremony will be eligible for monetary compensation._

_Partners will need to stay in the union for a minimum of three year._

_Each couple is to have at least 2 children who possess magical abilities, if the three year limit is chosen, the couple must start having children within the year. If a length of time is not chosen by the couples, the couples must start having children in two years._

Harry stopped reading and looked up from the parchment. Everyone was staring at him. Mrs Weasley, from her blank stare, was in shock. Everyone else just looked at Harry in disbelief.

"Well, they're really doing this then hey?" Charlie sighed.

"Well, let's get this over with then? How shall we start?" Mrs. Weasley asked anxiously.

"I'll go first." Charlie said.

"No I will." Ginny said, "Let's start from youngest to oldest. Have some sort of order here."

She tore open the letter she had so wanted to tear apart moments before. She read, "Ms. Ginny Weasley, the Ministry has paired you with Mr. Harry James Potter. Please review your petitions as well, and send word to the Ministry by the end of the week with your choice. So my petitions, Mr. Blaise Zabini, and Mr. Seamus Finnigan."

Ginny snorted and looked up, "Seamus. Absolutely."

Silence.

"I'm joking!" Ginny quailed "I would have hexed every Ministry member, sorry dad, to oblivion had they not given me Harry."

"My turn." Said Ron, "Mr. Weasley, the Ministry has paired you with Miss Lavender Brown. Please review your petitions as well, and send word to the Ministry by the end of the week with your choice. So my petitions, let's see, Miss Romilda Vane, bla, you're joking, and Miss Padma Patil... That's it? No Hermione?"

It was Hermione's turn to snort, "Ron please, that ship sailed a long time ago."

Ron looked at her, hurt very apparent in his eyes, "Yeah, I guess I helped hoist anchor on that one hey?"

Hermione smiled, "It's okay Ron, and you're still one of my best friends."

Ron smile showed gratitude and relief. He gave Hermione a hug.

"Well, I guess Lavender it is. Sorry guys. She'll grow on you. She really is nice, I'll try keep the PDA down though."

"Thank you." The twins said together.

"Harry dear? You next." Mrs. Weasley said.

Everyone looked to Harry. But Harry was busy talking and giggling with Ginny, apparently oblivious to everything that was going on.

"Um, Harry?" Hermione said somewhat impatiently. Honestly, this was serious!

"Oh sorry," Harry looked up, looking slightly sheepish. He held his envelope, already opened. "We all know that I am going to marry Ginny. I figured it didn't matter what the rest of the letter said."

Ginny grinned and pulled Harry into a hug, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Alright then, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

Hermione stared at her letter. And slowly opened it and read

"Miss Granger, the Ministry has paired you with... " she paused. Hermione's face shot up with complete disbelief. This could _not_ be happening. She continued, her voice quiet and slightly shaking, "The Ministry has paired you with Mr. George Weasley." She ended in a whisper. She couldn't breathe. She knew she would marry _someone_, but she was expecting someone she wasn't already associated with. She couldn't bring herself to look up from the parchment.

"Hermione?" It was Fred. Hermione looked up and saw an empty chair beside Fred.

Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. George was gone. How could the Ministry do this to her? After all that she had done for this secret world. How could she do this to George? Who was with the trio in spirit the whole way, and fought his own battles. She knew he was upset. He was gone. She couldn't do this to the family. She stood up, reading the other part of the letter silently. _Please review your petitions as well, and send word to the Ministry by the end of the week with your choice. The petitioner requesting your hand in marriage is, Mr. Draco Malfoy."_

"It's fine," She heard herself say, "I'll be going."

Hermione walked quickly to the living room and to the fireplace. She tossed some Floo powder in, not listening to the family behind her calling her and questioning her.

"The Malfoy Manor." She stated, and stepped into the fire.


	2. So, George then?

Again, I don't own Harry Potter, or anything associated with it...

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe she was here. She stood at the end of what appeared to be a long walkway. There were large posts and many hanging plants, making it almost look like a forest of flowers. It really was quite beautiful. <em> Wait. This is the Malfoy Manner. Alright, I need to find out Malfoy's purpose in petitioning for me. Then I'll make the decision. I have a week. They never said anything about going to Azkaban if you accidentally killed your spouse...<em>

Hermione stood in one spot looking around her when she heard a silky voice behind her.

"I didn't think you would come this quickly."

Hermione spun around. There stood Draco Malfoy smirking at her.

"Which is just as well," he continued, "We would have gotten you here at some point this week anyways. I'm glad the weasel twin didn't get in the way. What? Did he refuse the Ministries choice? Let me guess, he's went running to his petitioner, Alicia, right?"

Malfoy was enjoying this conversation.

"I just came here, _Malfoy_, to see what your reasons were to petitioning for _me_." Hermione said through gritted teeth. She never should have come here. How stupid could she be? She wasn't thinking straight.

"My reasons?" Asked Malfoy, "Well, I have a few. I, no doubt, am not interested in marrying a _mudblood,_, but I think our union would benefit me quite nicely. Not to mention, you've grown up quite nicely, consummating the marriage shouldn't be a problem." Malfoy looked Hermione over, she instantly felt dirty and blushed slightly.

"The Ministry would have no reason to doubt my allegiance to them if I married you, I would hopefully be taken out of _that_ microscope." He took a step forward, "And, what better way to keep Potter on strings like a puppet? When I have his precious best friend in my mercy?"

Hermione couldn't breathe. What had she done? Understandably Malfoy hadn't become any nicer or accepting, but she had thought he had dropped the whole death eater thing after his mom and dad had escaped with him. Fleeing from the battle, fleeing from Voldemort.

Malfoy said something. Then Hermione found she couldn't move, even if she wanted to.

"Now Mudblood," Malfoy said, "Let's see what happens when Potter hears that we've agreed to be married. And don't think you'll get out of this. If you escape, or even try to, I will kill you, and your precious Weasley family. Regardless of what it costs me. We're going back to Hogwarts in a month. And I will have Potter under my finger, so long as you and Potter do what I want you to do."

Hermione found herself moving with Malfoy along the path. This was not good.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she's gone?" George demanded.<p>

"She left right after she saw you took off." Ginny said quietly, "Why did you leave, George? Do you have any idea how that looked to Hermione?"

"I couldn't handle it, I thought I would be paired with someone like Alicia, someone I sort of knew. I couldn't believe that the Ministry would have put Hermione and I together. And how she read the letter, it sounds like she feels the same way I do." George looked at Ginny.

"You are such a git," Ginny stated, "I bet you anything, that like you, Hermione couldn't believe that the two of you were put together, but she probably thought she was ruining the family."

"I didn't think she would look at it like that."

"Of course you didn't, you're a guy, and you don't have complicated feelings."

"Where did she go?" George asked.

"The Malfoy Manor..." Ginny looked at George. "We can't go there. The Malfoys are still dangerous. Dad owled the Ministry and told them that Hermione was there, so there are Aurors on watch, in case something happens, which I'm sure will."

"Why would she go there?"

"Because I think the ferret has petitioned for Hermione. Probably to get back at Harry and Ron, and everyone else. There must not have been more petitioners, otherwise she wouldn't have gone there. Speaking of which, who else do you have as options?"

George looked at Ginny, "Alicia, Katy and Angelina. They petitioned for Fred too. I bet because we all got along, and it would be easier to marry someone you know and trust than someone you don't."

George trailed off. He thought of Hermione, and how much she must care for the family to go to the Malfoy's, the last person in the world she trusted. She didn't want to ruin the family? That made no sense to him.

"I need to go there." George started toward the living room.

Ginny grabbed his arm as there was a flutter from the kitchen. The both ran in and saw several owls dropping letters onto the table.

"Mom! Dad!" Ginny yelled.

She grabbed a letter off the table and ripped it open.

_Arthur,_

_We got your message. An Auror has been sent to the Manor. Miss Granger will be fine. If she consents to staying, we will have no choice but to leave her there. If she wants to leave, we will escort her out and leave an Auror at the residence to keep the Malfoy's under watch._

_Kingsley  
><em>

Ginny grabbed another letter and ripped it open

_Potter and the Weasley's, especially George. Hermione's here. We're getting married. Get over it._

_ Draco Malfoy  
><em>

"This is not going to happen." George stated, "we'll figure something out. There is no way Hermione is going to marry him, he'll kill her."

George disappeared just as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rushed in.

"George left!" Ginny gaped at the spot where George was just moments before, "I think he's gone after Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in a chair "This isn't gonna work, Malfoy." she mumbled.<p>

She looked around slowly and saw that Malfoy sat on a chair about 5 feet in front of her. She was in a large room. There was a fireplace and a table and several chairs and sofas. Not the room where she had her meeting with Bellatrix. That was okay at least. She felt almost drowsy.

"We're gonna play a game called how to please Draco." Malfoy smirked at her, "I want you to do something for me. If you do it, I won't hurt you, if not, well, things could get rough.

"Piss of ferret," Hermione seethed.

"Really... I expected you to at least wait until I told you what I wanted."

Hermione glared at Malfoy, who continued as if nothing had happened, "I want you to tell that Auror whose camped in my front porch that everything is fine."

"Not happening," Hermione said.

"Too bad."

Hermione shrieked, her body was on fire. Her eyes were tight, she gritted her teeth. Not in front of Malfoy would she cry.

"Enough!"

The fire stopped as quickly as it started. Hermione opened her eyes, slightly blurry with unshed tear.

"How dare you..." Malfoy started.

"No. How dare _you_. That is my future wife sitting in that chair. How dare you use your evil little death eater spells on her."

Hermione's eyes cleared, she couldn't believe it. George was standing in the room, his wand raised at Malfoy. Behind him a man she didn't recognize was standing slightly behind him, wand raised toward Malfoy as well.

"Well Mr. Malfoy," The unknown man said, "It seems we are in a predicament. You are using illegal magic. This could expel you, or even send you to Azkaban. What do you have to say?"

"Get out of my house." Malfoy demanded.

"You Draco, are coming with me." The man walked to Malfoy and grabbed his arm, they were gone.

"Hermione?" A gentle voice asked. Now that she was free of the presence of Malfoy, she felt the feelings come back into her limbs. George had moved and knelt in front of her.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? What did he do to you?"

Hermione moved slightly, feeling very stiff.

"It felt like he set me on fire." She said softly, shuddering slightly. This entire house was bad news.

"Do you still hurt?" George asked.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm just really stiff now."

"Hermione, I didn't leave the room because I was upset with you." George rushed, no longer being able to wait to explain himself, "this whole thing just became so overwhelming. I needed air. I never realized you would take it personally. You're always so level headed."

Hermione just continued to stare at George. What was he saying? He didn't even know her.

"Let's go back okay? We'll talk more at the Burrow, this place gives me the creeps."

He took Hermione's hand and she felt the uncomfortable sensation of being sucked into nothingness. Then she stumbled. She was back in the Weasley's kitchen.

"Hermione! What were you thinking!" shrieked Ginny.

Harry, and the rest of the Weasley's stared at her.

"Be gentle." demanded George, "Malfoy set an internal fire curse on her. She probably still hurts like hell right now."

"I guess I wasn't thinking straight," said Hermione said, curious as to why George was still holding her hand, "I just didn't want to cause problems here. I figured I would go see what Malfoy had to say. I didn't realize he was like a mini Voldemort."

Ginny took Hermione's arm and pulled her away from George.

"We're going upstairs to talk and get ready for bed. We've all had a long day. We'll resume this chaos in the morning. Goodnight."

Ginny dragged Hermione upstairs gently to the girl's bedroom. As soon as the door was closed Ginny whirled to look at Hermione.

"What were thinking? Seriously? Going to the Malfoy Manor? I can't wrap my head around this. Honestly, you think _Malfoy_ is a better choice than George?"

"It's not that." Hermione said as she sat on her bed. Her body was still sore from Draco's curse. "I know George has petitions. And I'm sure they are from girl's he likes and would marry and be happy with. I don't want to make his life miserable. It was better that one of the two of us was happy right?"

"Don't play martyr here Hermione." snapped Ginny, "We're a family remember? And potentially that might be made official. Listen to yourself!"

"I know!" Hermione moaned as she flopped onto her back and after a few moments she piped up "I hope Malfoy gets sent to Azkaban."

Ginny grinned at the idea, "So, George then?"


	3. Side Effect

I don't own Harry Potter on anything affiliated with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Side Effects<strong>

Hermione and Ginny didn't talk much for a while. Both girls were exhausted. Hermione could tell that Ginny wanted to ask about what her choice was, but Hermione didn't want to talk about it. Instead she asked her about her and Harry.

"Well," Ginny started, "We sent the letter today. And consumating that choice isn't exactly a chore."

"Ewe, Ginny!" Hermione wailed, "I didn't need to know _that.__"_

"Well, I was just lettin you know! You're gonna have to do it too at some point."

"Oh my goodness Ginny, this is your brother we're talking about, does that not gross you out? I mean Harry and I are like brother and sister, and I'm grossed out just by the little that you've told me."

"Well!" Ginny smiled, "I just kind of don't think about it too hard, or I pretend it isn't my brother we're talking about. I just don't want to be told details. Ever."

Hermione stopped to think. How was this going to work? The Ministry said that they had two months to consummate their marriages, but what if she wasn't ready?

"Ginny?"

"Yeah Hermione?"

"Um, this might be awkward... but what if I'm not ready? Two months is really quick. I just never thought I'd well.. do it with someone I wasn't completely sure about."

"Seriously Hermione? THAT is what you're worried about?"

"Well, right at this moment yes." Hermione defended herself.

"Well it's not like you've never done it before... just pretend it's Krum."

"Oh my God, Ginny. I am not going to have _sex_ with my husband for the first time while pretending he's a Bulgarian seeker."

Ginny laughed, "Well... it could work."

"It's not like I would know what he's like either." Hermione stated.

"You are NOT a virgin." Ginny sat up on her bed and stared at Hermione.

"Are you calling me a skank?" Hermione pretended to be offended.

"No way! I totally thought you and Krum.. I mean I would have."

"Ginny. No. Krum and I had fun. But I never intended on anything until after marriage."

Ginny was silent. "Well Hermione, that is honourable. And don't worry. Things will work out."

Hermione didn't say anything. She was getting exhausted and sore.

"Yeah." she said weakly and laid down in her covers. She didn't want to think about this anymore.

* * *

><p>Hermione had trouble sleeping that night. She was so sore and stiff that whenever she tried to move to get comfortable she felt like she was pulling each of her individual muscles. By 1:00am she finally got into a position comfortable enough to close her eyes.<p>

Four hours later Hermione woke up with a start. The room was pitch black, and she could hear the wind outside. But where was her air inside? She could hardly breathe. She could hardly move.

"Ginny." Hermione tried to say, but nothing but a moan came from her lips.

Her body started to feel like it was on fire again. She closed her eyes as tears started to fall. _What was happening to her?_ She lifted her knees with a great effort. Feeling as though she was fighting an elastic band. She wanted to scream. Another moan escaped from her lips.

"Hermione?" Ginny called, "Are you okay?"

Hermione couldn't speak. Her fingers grabbed her blankets, clutching them as though it was a lifeline. She started to cry in earnest. She heard Ginny leap out of bed and rush over to her.

"Oh my God, Hermione?" Ginny pulled the blankets off of Hermione and gasped. Her body looked as if it had been bruised and burned. "HARRY!" Ginny screamed running to fling open the door. "GEORGE! MOM!"

Hermione could clamber of footsteps on the stairs and in the hallway.

"Ginny?" Fred asked, "You okay? What's wrong?"

"It's Hermione," Ginny said coming back to Hermione's bed, "something happening to her. Is it Malfoy?"

Hermione was now going in and out of consciousness, unaware of the hand on her forehead, and the other hand that took her own.

"Hermione? Hermione?"

Voices were incoherent now. _How could this be happening. Was Malfoy making good on his word? Was everyone in this house going to hurt? Or just her? But curses can't be set when Malfoy is currently with at the Ministry of Magic, or better yet, in Azkaban. No, this must be a side effect, this must just be from yesterday. This is just happening to her. Maybe this was just as well… George would be free of her and this law. And Malfoy wouldn't have any leverage against Harry and the family. Hermione let her thoughts drift to nothing._

* * *

><p>She woke up to the smell of a sterile room and people whispering quickly, she couldn't tell who was speaking, but kept her eyes closed and listened.<p>

"The nurse said she would wake up anytime now. Should we try wake her?"

"No let her sleep, she was cursed, she almost died."

"Yeah, but the nurse said she was perfectly fine now, let's wake her up."

"Seriously Ron, you are such a boy. She's probably exhausted still. Besides, I doubt the signing would even be acceptable if she's still drugged up."

"But it's Saturday night. She has to make a choice before the end of the tomorrow."

"The choice is clear isn't it?"

"Yeah, but she still has to consent and sign the form right?"

"Well, I've signed it, and filled out all of the information and such. It will take two seconds for her to sign her part. We can wake her up at eleven fifty nine tomorrow night and get her to sign it."

"George Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley raised her voice slightly, making it easily recognizable, "she can't just sign the paper, the poor dear, you will have to explain the terms of the marriage. She doesn't know the Weasley rules. You can't just assume she'll be okay with them."

Someone sighed, probably George, "Fine. But when she wakes up I need to talk with her alone okay?"

Hermione stirred slightly, trying to look as though she just came around.

"Hermione?" The voice was Harry's. "Hermione, it's okay. You are in St. Mungos, we're all here."

Hermione opened her eyes, "What happened?"

"Malfoy," Ron spat, "When that stupid prat set that curse on you, it had a side effect. I doubt even Malfoy knew this would happen."

_Ha, she had been right_.

"So we rushed you here, to St. Mungos." Ginny looked around Harry, "And they gave you something that put you right out. I guess they must have seen this before after everyone was hurt by the war. I'm guessing that spell was a common one amoung the Death Eaters."

"How long have I been here?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.

"Five days," Fred said.

"Oh," Hermione said softly, "What's going to happen? I only have basically a day to figure things out."

"Well Hermione," George came over and sat beside her bed, "I think we may have figured it out for you. Can we talk?"

Everyone took this as their cue to go and get lunch.

"Oh Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said looking back, "The nurse said you'd be free to go whenever you woke up and felt able to walk around."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said

"Call me Molly, dear," Mrs. Weasley – Molly – left the room.

Hermione tried to look around the room, at anything and everything but George.

"Hermione, I know I'm not your first choice…" George started. Hermione couldn't help but look at his eyes that were almost pleading. "But I think we could make it work."

"George, I can't do this to you. Seriously. You have three girls waiting to hear from you."

"Well, two," George interrupted, "Sorry, but Fred and Angelina have been paired."

"Oh," Hermione whispered, "How was Fred?"

George snorted, "Ecstatic actually, she's one person who can talk quidditch and jokes almost more than I do. I think he's currently working on a spell to make the engagement ring an everlasting candy."

Hermione tried to smile, "Like a ringpop kind of."

George looked at her, "A what?"

"It's a muggle candy that… never mind… Well that's one good thing then right?"

"Look Hermione, we don't have to talk about this tonight, but please think about this. I do really like you. I've never looked at you in a more than a friend type way because of Ron, and well, yeah. Things have been pretty crazy in this past year. I know you think that I do more joking around and immature things than anyone else, but I think that I can make you happy."

"What about Alicia or Katy?" Hermione asked.

"They are great girls, but I dunno. They don't have the brains it requires to be with one of the Weasley twins. Besides, I don't know if Alicia has fully forgiven me yet for turning her broom into a rubber chicken in quidditch practice in our last year. I think she'll use that against me. And Katy? Nah, I think Oliver is all over that one."

Hermione smiled slightly. She sat up slowly, George held her arm.

"I'm okay," she said, "I actually feel great."

"It's because I'm here," George said instinctively.

Hermione smiled.

* * *

><p>Everyone had come back to the room shortly after, stopping the conversation between Hermione and had thought it would be funny to pour a hat full of bells and heart shaped confetti on George's head upon entering, making the nurse threaten to kick Fred out if he continued.<p>

"We haven't agreed on anything yet!" George threw a pillow at Fred, who took it as an invitation to start levitating small objects at George's head.

Everyone laughed, including Hermione, who, for a moment, felt like everything was going to be okay.

"Everything will be fine," said Ginny, who came up to Hermione, "let's get you in some decent clothes now shall we?"

The hangings were closed around Hermione's bed blocking out everyone but Ginny who was pulling blue jeans, socks and a t-shirt from her bag.

"Here," she said, putting the clothes on the bed, "I took the liberty of going through your drawers and picking out some casual clothes that I recall particularly flattered you."

Hermione looked at Ginny, slightly perplexed.

"Well!" Ginny said quietly with glee, "You've got my brother to continue to impress! So, that's what we're going to do!"

"Ginny!" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Seriously, George isn't impressed at all yet."

"Pfff. Of course he is," Ginny insisted, "I heard him telling Fred yesterday that you were always pretty, and that he loves that you are so smart and… well yeah."

Hermione looked at Ginny expectantly, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm not saying anymore." Ginny cried, "You'll find it all out eventually."

A few moments and some girlish giggles later, the curtain opened and Hermione was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed laughing with Ginny.

George looked over and smiled. Hermione always looked pretty, but that t-shirt was his favourite. She looked good in green. He smiled, knowing that now when he looked at her, she would be more than just Ron's pretty friend. She was his now. And on everything that was a Weasley, he was going to do whatever it took for her to love him.


	4. Signature Here Please

**Chapter 4: Signature Here Please**

The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione returned to the Burrow. Bill had returned to Fleur, who had owled wondering if he would be back for supper. After a short goodbye he left through the fireplace. It was late and everyone stared at each other. Not really knowing what to say. Hermione was standing between George and Ginny. Unsure whether to talk to George or go with Ginny up the stairs.

"Well I dunno about you all. But I'm headin to bed. Night." Fred sauntered up the staircase.

George looked at the family and looked at Hermione. "Goodnight. Have a good sleep." He whispered in Hermione's ear, "Please stay at the Burrow tonight please."

Hermione stared at George as he went up the stairs. Where could she go?

Ginny and Hermione walked up the stairs not really talking. Ginny was preoccupied, probably with Harry. Hermione shuddered at the mental image. She crawled into bed and fell straight asleep.

That morning came and went quickly. Hermione had gotten all her books that for the coming school term. Even though it didn't start for another two weeks she couldn't believe she had fallen behind in her before school reading. Back at the Burrow George kept stealing nervous looks at her, she was patiently waiting for him to come talk. She tried small talk earlier that morning before they went to Diagan Alley, she even asked if he wanted to come but George fled. Hermione could understand why, as much as George goofed around and had fun, he still believed in chivalry, and she knew that he had to be the one to come to her.

"Hermione?" George's voice came from behind her as she was reading her newest transfiguration book in the living room that afternoon. She so wanted to try turning the table into a lion, but she was sure Molly would not approve, and she wasn't sure how tame the lion would be. The book said that it was common for tables to be transfigured improperly and run into walls and smash themselves up.

Hermione looked at her page number and set her book down and turned to look at George. He was standing in the doorway ringing his hands.

"Um.." he said nervously, "do you want to go for a walk?"

Hermione nodded and smiled. George looked nervous enough for the both of them. Hermione's stomach was doing somersaults as she walked toward George. She knew this conversation was going to come, she prepared herself for it, or so she thought.

George gestured for Hermione to exit the door first. They walked toward the garden paths, toward the lake that had some benches and privacy. Hermione admired the view. She loved the garden at the Burrow. The gnomes too. There were a few of them trying to pull a dandelion from the ground. Hermione smiled. How simple their lives were.

"Hermione, I'm assuming because you haven't run off to Malfoy again you've accepted the Ministry's pairing?" George asked.

"Well, yes." Hermione said bluntly, who can have tact in a time like this?

"Okay. Um, there are some things we need to go over. I know that the Ministry sent terms for the marriages, but as Weasley's… we have terms too."

Hermione just looked at George. She was somewhat prepared for this, after successfully eavesdropping on the family conversation at St. Mungos.

George let out a big breathe…

"Okay first, stop me if you have questions… what are…. are you writing this down?" George stared at Hermione who was pulling a notebook out of her purse.

"No no," Hermione said flipping the book open, "I have some terms too."

George looked humoured, _probably glad he isn't the only one going to be having some demands_, Hermione thought.

"Okay, I'll go first." George said, "The hardest one for you I think. The Weasley's don't have divorces. It's part of the vows we take when we get married. I'm sorry. But you are stuck with me forever."

It was silent… Hermione took a pen out of her purse and scribbled something on the notebook. George was half inclined to peek, he felt sort of as if he was being juried. He looked at Hermione questioningly.

"Well... that's one less thing I have to talk about," Hermione stated simply, "I was raised that divorce wasn't an option, and I wanted to know how you would feel about it."

George's look of relief was apparent on his face, he smiled.

"Wow, so I'm completely thrown off my game now," he said, "I was expecting a big huff and a long conversation… I prepared myself for things I could say and now, nothing else seems to be too important."

Hermione almost laughed, "George Weasley? Thrown off his game? I never would have believed it."

George grinned, "It doesn't happen often, but it does happen every once in a while. Just don't tell anyone."

Hermione smiled as she looked at her list. She had three main points to bring up. One was over, but the other two were important as well.

"Alright, how about I say mine?" Hermione asked. George nodded looking slightly worried.

"I need to finish school. Harry, Ron and I are going back in two weeks. And because of what we did with the war and all of that, we only have one semester left, Hogwarts has allowed us just to complete Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration and we graduate."

"That goes without saying," George said, looking at Hermione as if his answer was obvious.

"I know you agree with me, but I just want to get everything out in the open so there's communication and such." Hermione looked down at her book again. The last point, "I want a good job somewhere. I don't know where yet, and I know you have your business here so I won't have to go somewhere far. But I'm not the type of person to sit around all day."

"Hermione, Hermione," George said shaking his head, "You covered all _my_ points. I am glad you are going back to school; I know I didn't finish, but I'm in a job that I love. And I don't know what you want to do job wise for the rest of your life but of course you need to finish school for that. Although, I doubt anyone would turn down _the_ Hermione Granger for any job."

Hermione grinned, "So, settled then?"

"Mostly," George said and produced some paper from his back pocket… "I just need your signature here please."

Hermione signed the pretty parchment and George folded it into an envelope. Then as if on cue a small brown owl came gliding down. George and Hermione looked at each other. The owl, which apparently knew what it was doing in this location, snatched the letter from George's hand and took off.

"Well, I hope it gets to where it needs to go..." George said staring off as the owl flew from sight.

"George?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione?"

"I think we can make this work too. I'm really unsure about this whole thing, but I am glad you're someone I know and care about. I'm just really scared."

"Me too Hermione."

They sat on the bench for a while, in a comfortable silence. They watched the gnomes gather more friends to get the dandelion. They both laughed after several failed attempts at yanking it out of the ground. The gnomes finally resolved to chopping it down, they then hauled off the small weed singing victoriously.

Then a letter fell onto the bench. Hermione and George both jumped. The same small brown owl flew away quickly.

Hermione picked up the letter and opened it

_Dear Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger,_

_Congratulations on your engagement. You have two months to make the wedding official, whether it be by formal ceremony or an officiant, and consummate the marriage... Because a time line was not set for the marriage to end, you must bear one child within two years. _

_ Regards._

"They didn't even sign it. Morons." Hermione shook her head, "They make the whole thing sound so business like."

"Well, it's their job I suppose."

"How am I supposed to focus on school AND plan a marriage? Do you have any idea how many marriages are going to be happening in the next two months?" Hermione groaned. She would miss all her classes due to every one of her classmates wanting to get married every day of this semester.

"Well I do have an idea." George said. "We can be married by an officiant, and then have a ceremony at Christmas time or something. That way it's out of the way and we can celebrate with everyone at Christmas. That is what Fred wants to do with Angelina."

Hermione thought about the second part to making the marriage official, and color rose in her cheeks slightly.

"Hermione?" George's voice was soft and tender, a way she's never heard it before, "Hermione, I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to do. Don't think that far ahead yet."

Hermione sighed, George was right. She looked and smiled at him. He took her hand and together they walked back to the Burrow to tell everyone the news.


	5. Dinner

****Again, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

As George and Hermione walked into the Burrow everyone there knew what had transpired, whether it was because George had Hermione laughing with him, or because he refused to let go of her hand.

As they sat down for supper George pulled Hermione close to him to sit, releasing her hand and playing with his fork and spoon. Fred plopped down beside George and promptly hexed his spoon into a death match with George's hand. In return, Fred's spoon smacked Fred on the forehead, leaving a red mark. Both twins laughed, and the utensils lost dropped to the table.

"We're having extra people over tonight," Molly announced walking into the dining room with a pot of soup, "I decided that we might as well all get together considering we will all be family."

As if on cue Bill and Fleur came tumbling through the fireplace, they each stood up and looked at each other, Fleur adjusting Bills shirt and Bill combing his fingers through Fleur's hair as if to neaten it, although it was perfect as it was.

"Oy!" A voice called from behind them, "Will you move out of the way?"

Charlie poked his head around Bill and Fleur and grinned at everyone. He pulled a petite, pretty brunette beside him.

"Everyone, this is Rachel, she is my fiancée."

There were cat calls from Fred and George and warm hellos from the rest of the people. Hermione put her hand on George's thigh.

_Unintentional, unintentional_ George thought to himself, trying hard to focus on the visitors.

_Oops_ Hermione thought to herself. _I should watch where I touch...ope, well, too late now_. She left her hand there trying to act casual. She could feel George's breathing shift slightly. She got nervous butterflies. She smiled slightly. Maybe this wasn't too bad.

Molly magicked the soup into appearing in everyone's bowls. Everyone thanked Molly and commented how wonderful it smelled; she simply batted her hand and gave Arthur a buttered dinner roll. Hermione needed both hands for her meal and lifted it from George's leg.

"So Rachel," Ginny said, "What do you do?"

Rachel swallowed her bite smiling, she looked at Charlie,

"Well, to be honest I'm between jobs right now, but now that Charlie and I are getting married, I am going to be working in Romania, I'm a healer, so I know I'll have lots of work on the reserve there. And they've already offered me a position."

"Right on," George said, "that's great it worked out like that. Too bad you have to work on Charlie though. He's a whiner."

Charlie threw a dinner roll across the table at George who caught it and shoved part of it in his mouth.

"Thanks," he tried to say but his mouth was full and he ended up spraying bits of bun all over. Fred and Hermione laughed while Fleur looked appalled. Bill covered a smile with his hand and patted Fleur on the leg.

The conversations drifted to those seated next to each other rather than to those across the table, Hermione looked around at Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Rachel, and the rest of the family as they visited. She loved this family so much, and she was so blessed to be kept a part of it. She watched the couples whisper to each other and laugh. Ron and Lavender were annoying as always, she could hear "won-won" as Lavender kissed Ron's cheek, which went slightly red. Ginny was holding Harry's hand and laughing, Rachel and Charlie were whispering to each other, and by the way they were so animated, it had to do something with dragons. Fred and Angelina were arguing quidditch tactics, and George was making a comment or two. She had to give the credit to George; he made it so she could stay. He made this whole thing perfect for her. She took a deep breath and leaned a little against George, and whispered into his ear,

"Thank you for keeping me here."

George looked away from Fred and Angelina and looked at her, she saw happiness in his eyes and something else she didn't know, he kissed her on the cheek,

"I wouldn't have it any other way 'Mione."

* * *

><p>After dinner everyone dispersed for a while, Hermione and Fleur helped Molly in the kitchen. She could hear muffled voices in the living room of the rest of the family talking, there was a huge whoop and Lavender screamed, causing Fleur and Molly to wince slightly. Then a silence and laughter. Hermione wondered what they were doing. She wondered if George was making everyone laugh as usual, and what they were laughing about. After everything was cleaned up, the boys and Angelina went to go play quidditch, Lavender followed pretending to be a cheerleader for Ron. George caught Hermione's eye as they were leaving and rolled his eyes. Hermione giggled and went upstairs to her room to get her book.<p>

Ginny was already in the room, apparently waiting for Hermione to come in. She looked at Hermione excitedly and held out her hand, Hermione gasped,

"Ginny! It's beautiful!" The ring on Ginny's finger glittered even with a direct light.

"I know!" Ginny gushed, "Harry officially proposed to me today. I didn't announce it at dinner because I didn't want everyone pressured or anything. He said he wanted to do it in the garden this afternoon but it was already occupied..." Ginny raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Well, George and I needed to talk." Hermione started still looking at Ginny's ring; she unconsciously looked at her own hands.

"It'll happen soon enough, Hermione," Ginny said, following her gaze, "trust me. What did you guys talk about anyway? It's been a long time since I've seen George so happy. I mean, he's always laughing and making jokes, but at supper today, he was just so, happy."

Hermione smiled, "Ginny, I don't know! I'm glad he's happy but I'm not sure it's me. I'm so lucky to have him, and I felt kind of bad at dinner because everyone was really engulfed with their significant other talking about things that they have in common, and George and I don't really have that much."

"You and him just need to talk more," Ginny said lightly, "believe it or not, you both do have a lot in common. I know George isn't in school anymore, but do you have any idea how much that boy reads? He could probably talk your ear off about all the transfiguration spells you want. And not only that, unlike you, he's not afraid to try and test them out, did you know he turned mom's living room table into a lion? He blamed you."

"He did not!"

"He did!" Ginny laughed outright, "Right after dinner, he said he found the spell underlined in your book with a note that said "things to try". Apparently George took that upon himself."

"Did he break it?" Hermione asked, hands clutching her face, she could just imagine Molly.

"No! It transfigured perfectly and looked around and started walking toward the kitchen, so George changed it back. He said you wouldn't be impressed that he did it without you. And didn't think mom would be too happy about a lion walking into her kitchen."

"Oh no!" Hermione thought, I need to bind my books shut now, she changed the subject, "so how did Harry propose, and when are you guys getting married?"

"Harry proposed in the quidditch field. It was so sweet. I guess he got mom to help charm it so there were flowers all over everywhere. Then we were sitting in the field and it was snowing flower petals, and then a butterfly came and landed on my hand it was holding a ring! And Harry took it and knelt and asked me to marry him.

Hermione smiled, "Ginny that is so sweet!"

"Oh it was. Neither Harry or I are super into the romance part, I think we're over that... but we're going to go next week just before school and get an officiant to marry us. Hogwarts has new quarters now for couples. So Harry and I will stay there during the last semester, and then we are going to move to Grimmauld place. We already talked to Kreacher, and he's lightening it up. He seems really ecstatic to have Harry coming back. He is even going to get that painting of Lady Black off the wall and moved somewhere more private because according to Kreacher "he has a new master now."

"That's wonderful Ginny!"

"What about you and George?"

"I don't know yet," Hermione said, "We sent our confirmation to the Ministry this afternoon as I'm sure everyone knows."

"How could we not know? He only bragged about it at the dinner table that he's got the smartest witch of our generation as his wife."

"We aren't married yet." Hermione said, pleased at George's pleasure.

"But you will be! I know you were going to do the officiant thing too. As I think everyone in our family is. Makes things easier. You should come with Harry and I and then just get a couples quarters at Hogwarts. I mean, George just works in Hogsmeade, so it wouldn't be hard for him to get to work. Stop being so scared Hermione!" Ginny said looking at Hermione wring her hands... _George does the same _thing she thought... "But good grief. You and George ARE now. There is no "what if he doesn't like me" or "it's too soon". Seriously. You need to let yourself love him. And just keep pressing on."

"What are we going to do when school is done for me? Where will we live?"

"That's for you and George to talk about. Sorry Hermione, I can't help you there."

"Well, you don't have any job suggestions? Harry and Ron are going to Auror training, and you are potentially going to be teaching at Hogwarts I hear?"

Ginny smiled, "I spoke with McGonagall and she said that there was a position opening as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. She said even with me being so young, I'm more than qualified. And I'll have Harry and Ron and you around to use at my disposal for extra incentive for the kids to learn... Look Hermione, I probably shouldn't tell you this... Remember at St. Mungos how I was telling you I overheard Fred and George talking about you? Well, I heard Fred telling George that they should hire you for making more products. George doesn't think you'll agree... but I think he is going to bring it up sometime."

"Wow. I don't think I would know what to say."

"Say yes! Everyone wants to know what those boys do in their invention room in the back!"

"Ginny, they'd probably make me say a blood oath to keep it secret. I doubt that I could tell you after even if I wanted to."

"So if he asks you, you'll say yes?"

"Mmm, probably. Maybe I'll suggest they let me do all the legal stuff and paperwork. I'm good at that. And I don't mind helping them with inventions as long as they don't test them on the poor first years. Well... at least I don't want to _know_ about it."

"Hermione! I think George is having an effect on you already."

"I'm having an effect on Hermione? Excellent." George stood in the doorway, sweaty from quidditch. He looked at Ginny and Hermione grinning, "Congrats Gin. Harry told us during quidditch. Well, actually before quidditch, we had to de-charm the quidditch pitch. I guess you guys got distracted somehow and forgot to take the charm off that makes it stop snowing flowers. There were about three feet of petals on the ground, which was fine. I knocked everyone off their brooms." He winked at Hermione.

As George was talking Hermione was looking at him. Well... more than looking. She was checking him out. He was taller than her by about half a foot; he was stockier than his brothers (other than Fred). His hair was a mess... in short. He was hot. She smiled and looked at his face just as he winked at her. _What did she miss?_ Ginny was laughing and George walked up to the bathroom and closed the door.

"You were totally checking him out." Ginny looked at Hermione still grinning.

"Ginny, I didn't hear a word he said."

"Good! You have catching up to do. Harry and I have been together forever, and you and George need to speed things along."

Hermione smiled and pulled her charms book off her shelf, maybe she could find something in here that she could accidentally leave lying in George's path.


	6. The Proposal

****(no copyright infringement intended) I liked this chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Proposal<strong>

The next week came and went quickly, after a couple of owls sent back and forth from Hogwarts, George and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Lavender each had couples quarters arranged at Hogwarts.

Hermione and George had spent the week talking about transfiguration. Ginny was right, George was a plethora of knowledge in this subject, and Hermione couldn't get enough of their conversations. She discovered as well, that George enjoyed reading muggle books too. He particularly enjoyed the fairytale of Peter Pan, and Shakespeare's _Taming of the Shrew_.

When Fred came that Wednesday to ask George for his help with Angelina's ring, Hermione had been able to be of assistance too, and she didn't miss the knowing look Fred gave George when she successfully made the diamond on Angelina's ring be able to produce light when needed. Since then, George talked about inventions with Hermione, and ideas. They were becoming best friends.

On the Saturday before school started Harry, Ginny, George and Hermione were to go the Ministry office to sign all of the legal documents and become officially married. So Friday night, George had a plan.

* * *

><p>"Hermione?" Ginny called from upstairs, "can I get your help with something?"<p>

Hermione was sitting in the living room with George, both reading books on how to create invisible walls. George wanted to make a maze for those who came into the joke shop. To make things interesting so he said. Hermione looked up when Ginny called her and set her book down with a quick, "I'll be right back."

"No worries," George looked at her and smiled.

Hermione walked up the stairs into hers and Ginny's room and saw Ginny's head pop around the side of the room divider.

"Close the door!" Ginny smiled, Hermione did so and saw Ginny step out wearing a beautiful white dress.

"It was moms," Ginny said twirling in front of the mirror. "We charmed it to fit me and modernized it a little, but basically it's all the same. What do you think?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes, "Ginny you look amazing! It is beautiful!"

"I'm glad you think so, I don't know how I'm going to do my hair or anything. But I was going to ask, would you be my maid of honour?"

"Of course Ginny!" Hermione gave Ginny a huge hug, "Can you be mine too?"

"Of course!"

"We need to plan a stagette!"

"A wha?" Ginny looked confused.

"Seriously? It's where all the girls from the wedding and girl friends go out and have a night of celebration together! We should all join our stagette's together and just have a huge party and go out and have fun sometime this semester before our ceremonies!"

"That sound excellent... but, does Lavender _have _to come?" Ginny pretended to pout.

"Well, for the sake of your brother, yes." Hermione sighed. "Otherwise I'd be fine saying no."

Ginny looked out the window, "It's going to be great! But hey, I'm glad you said you'll be my maid of honour. Could you try this on? It doesn't fit me but I think it will fit you perfect." Ginny pulled a black dress out of her dresser. "Try it on"

Hermione looked at the dress. Then went behind the divider and tried it on, she came out.

"Hermione, you look. Hot! I should have given that to you a long time ago. You need to go show George."

"Ginny," Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, "I'm not going to show George."

"You have to!" Wailed Ginny, "Then you need to tell me the look on his face when he sees you. I'm going to get changed, you can go to George." Ginny winked and ushered Hermione away from the divider in the room,

"Do you need help?" Hermione asked, feeling the material of the dress she was wearing.

"Nope!"

Hermione left the room and made her way downstairs, when she got to the living room she saw that no one was there. _Hm_.

She went over to George's chair and saw a note,

"Hermione, mom wanted me to pull gnomes. I'm out back, come help!"

Hermione smiled, should she change first? No, Ginny wouldn't let her, _I'll go and show him the dress and then come back and change and report to Ginny_. She walked outside, it was dark, _sort of an odd time to gnome hunt_, she thought, oh well. George Weasley wasn't always conventional, neither, always, were his mother's timing in requests.

She walked toward the garden when she noticed rose petals on the path. _This is pretty_. She continued to follow the rose petals and her heart started to race. She then saw a rose floating in the air on the path. She took it and a note was attached, "Because I think you're beautiful."

Hermione continued to walk, holding the rose and smiling now. She could feel butterflies in her stomach. She reached another rose, "Because you are the smarted person I know."

She held this rose with the other and saw another rose a few steps ahead, "Because you are so kind."

She continued along the path, picking up rose after rose,

"Because this was a hard road."

"Because you make me happy."

"Because I blamed you for turning a table into a lion"

"Because you laugh with me."

Hermione smiled, she followed the path to where she and George had first spoken about their marriage. She saw four flowers together in front of her.

"Because you have the most gorgeous smile."

"Because you already said yes."

"Because you're the greatest"

"Because you're mine."

Hermione looked up and walked toward the bench to where they sat. She saw George; he was sitting wearing a suit and was holding a rose. He looked up to see Hermione. He stared at her. She was suddenly aware of herself and what she was wearing. She looked at her roses and counted them. She had eleven. She looked up and saw George had stood. She walked toward him and he handed her the last rose. She read it, "Because I want you in my life, and I want to be in yours. Forever."

Hermione had tears in her eyes, she looked at George. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He opened it and knelt on one knee.

"Hermione Jean Granger... Will you marry me?"

Hermione stared at George, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She took the ring from the box.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

George stood up and smiled and took the ring from Hermione's hand and slid it onto her finger. It was perfect.

George stood and looked at Hermione and leaned in, he softly pressed his lips against hers.

"Good." He said softly as he pulled away, "Because you already said yes."


	7. Home For Now

(Don't own any of the characters or anything... I think this chapter is slightly boring... trying to set things up for later... but it will get better)

**Chapter 7: Back to School… and real life.**

* * *

><p>Everyone congratulated the couple on Saturday morning as Hermione came down to lunch to sit beside George. She put her hand on his and everyone came to admire the ring.<p>

As Hermione and Ginny were getting ready to go to the officiant, Ginny gushed over Hermione's ring and over George's idea of how to propose.

"He did it all by himself! He planned the whole thing! I just had to keep you distracted for a few minutes to give him a chance to get outside and get ready."

Hermione smiled and played with the ring on her finger.

"Oh Ginny! I'm so happy. This whole thing has just been insane, but George is making it work out so well. I need to do something for him."

Ginny grinned.

"Something other than _that_." Hermione rolled her eyes, "at least for now."

Ginny looked down thoughfully... "Well..." and she grinned like a maniac again...

* * *

><p>Hermione and George were nearly inseparable for the weekend before returning to school, Ginny had stolen Hermione right after the appointment with the officient and both girls refused to say where they were going. They reappeared that night, both exhausted and sat to watch the boys play quidditch and then some wizarding chess.<p>

Soon enough it was Sunday afternoon and everyone was at the Burrow packing up their things. Hermione was in Fred and George's room sitting on George's bed as the twins were throwing things into their trunks.

"So, do you know what you're place looks like yet?" Fred asked.

George and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged. "It's Hogwarts," George said flicking his jeans from his drawer to his trunk, "It's gonna be perfect."

"So Hermione, you haven't turned into a wifezilla then… good to hear," Fred grinned, "I know Ron has come in here a few times to escape from Lavender's obsession of what the decorations will be like in their room, and if they'll have enough closet space."

Hermione smiled, "I'm all for nice things, but I figure if we're living at Hogwarts, and if it's anything like it was before we left, it'll adjust itself to how we need it."

"See!" George exclaimed looking at Hermione, "this is why we are so amazing. We're both practical, and we prioritize the same."

Hermione smiled as George put the last of his things in his trunk and closed it. "Mum's got dinner downstairs, I would say that it's our last, but knowing mum she'll try and send us supper every day of this semester."

Hermione and George held hands and went downstairs, Harry and Ginny were already in the dining room, and Ron and Lavender were huddled together on the couch in front of the fire. Ron looking spaced out and Lavender chatting his ear off. Hermione grinned… and George squeezed her hand, catching what she was grinning about.

Dinner was great as usual. Molly was doting on everyone, clearly upset that everyone was leaving tonight after dinner.

"Why don't you just go in the morning? And arrive with everyone else?" She asked.

"Mum," Fred pointed out, "We have to get back to work, everyone is going to need jokes and humour the next few months…" he looked toward Lavender and Ron just as Lavender was draping herself across him,

"Or years." George said reaching over Fred to get the salt.

"Oh I know, and you all have to settle into your new places. Just don't forget about me. I have to get started knitting, Christmas will be here sooner than you know, and we have four weddings to plan. Oh goodness." Molly started talking to no one in particular, planning out how each wedding could look.

"We're having the ceremonies here right?" Hermione whispered.

"We sure are," George said, "we'll have to pick a date after your school is done."

There was small talk around the table for the next hour. Arthur had been going in and out of the ministry several times a day for the last week, trying to keep order where there was chaos. Not everyone was handling this marriage law well. _Thank God I have a level headed family_ was all he could think looking at everyone.

Soon everyone was at the front of the house, ready to go. Molly was crying and hugging everyone she could get her hands on. "Owl me when you get there!" she cried.

"Mum… honestly woman," Ron said as Molly hugged him again, "We'll be there in 10 minutes."

George grabbed Hermione's hand before Molly could grab them for the fifth time, "Adios all! Fred, I'll be at the shop at 8 tomorrow morning."

And they were gone.

* * *

><p>Hermione hated apparating, it was convenient, but very uncomfortable. She stumbled and George held her arm. They were in Hogsmeade, not two steps from the carriage that would take them up to the castle. George had the trunks in the carriage and helped Hermione up. The day was pleasantly warm and George and Hermione spent the short time in the carriage looking at the slightly changed scenery.<p>

The gate into Hogwarts grounds was no longer an iron one, instead you could see a threshold spell shimmering lightly in the sun. As they passed through it Hermione felt warm, it was like going home. The carriage pulled up to some apartment looking places, less than a quarter mile from the Hogwarts castle, it was overlooking the lake…. Several house elves ran to them excitedly from Apartment number 2. George and Hermione hopped out of the carriage.

"Miss! Miss! Tis me! Winky!" A house elf jumped up and down excitedly.

"Winky!" Hermione smiled at the small elf, "How are you!"

"I'm great Miss, I have requested to look after yours rooms." Winky looked at George, who looked at her and bowed slightly.

"Hello Winky, I've heard a lot about you. I am honoured you will be helping us with our rooms."

If Winky could blush, she would be, she twirled her foot in the snow looking down, "You is too nice, sir."

Hermione looked at George, she knew he wouldn't be mean or anything, but that he honoured the small house elf made Hermione's heart flutter.

"We's got your stuff Miss. Here is your key to the apartment. You go make yourself comfortable."

George and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. George took Hermione's hand and together they walked to Apartment Number #2… as they entered the porch area, underneath the number in handwriting wrote, "The Home of Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley."

"What about my name?" Hermione asked the wall…

The writing changed…. "The Home of Mr. George and Mrs. Hermione Weasley.

"Thank you." Hermione looked at George who was silently laughing.

Hermione and George put the small key into the door and opened it. Hermione gasped.

It was perfect. Her and George entered into a high ceiling porch that was painted light beige with the Gryffindor red and gold for accents. Looking straight ahead you there was a door that went to the basement on it read:

– Weasley Invention Room: Private and Hazardous to Your Health and Everyone Else's –

George and Hermione grinned. They took off their shoes and placed them in the cupboard. George was all for going into the invention room first, but decided there was a chance he might not want to emerge for longer than appropriate.

So they walked up the stairs into a living room area, there were two large plush couches in front of a fire and a large window overlooking the lake. Hermione plopped down on the couch. "Ah… this is so nice! Being married does have its perks."

She looked at George and winked, who laughed and fell on the other couch. All he could think of was the master bedroom. And when things would start to happen… he was patient, and knew Hermione needed to instigate it… but he looked forward to it none the less. This past week Hermione had become his best friend. They shared a connection and a love for life that no one, apart from Fred, understood. He discovered Hermione's light and fun sense of humor, as well as her love of being devious and plotting tricks. He was beginning to think that she was perfect for him. No one else could be level headed when he was at his goofiest. She had yet to lose her temper with him and always laughed when he needed her to. He looked at her… and she was looking at him…

"Shall we?" she asked.

Through an almost like diamond shape in the wall they walked into the kitchen, it was the perfect size. Hermione couldn't wait to start baking cookies and making dinner. Something she thoroughly enjoyed doing. George looked at the high table and the stools out of the actual kitchen area; he couldn't wait to sit down with Hermione for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"So what do you think so far?" George asked Hermione, as she was going through the fully stocked cupboards and refrigerator.

"They have all of our favourite food here already! What do they think? We won't eat in the hall ever?"

"Well, maybe they want to give us our independence as well.. Though I'm sure we could eat in the hall, and if I'm correct about house elves, they would be more than willing to bring food to us here."

As if on cue Winking appeared in the kitchen.

"Pardon me sirs, but the school already ended the feast, and yous missed it. Should Winky bring food here for you?"

"Thank you Winky, but I do believe that we are fine for the night." Hermione smiled at the elf.

"Okay, night miss, night sir."

And she was gone again.

Hermione and George looked around the kitchen, there was another door and a set of stairs on the north wall, the door leading to a simple restroom, and the stairs leading most likely to the master bedroom.

George looked at Hermione, who smiled shyly at him.

"Maybe we should discuss sleeping arrangement," George started awkwardly, "There's probably a guest room..."

"I get the left side of the bed." Hermione interrupted looking at him. "Sorry, but I always end up moving to the left side of the bed, so unless you want me pummelling you in your sleep... I should sleep on the left."

George looked at her, _so we're going to sleep together?_...

"It's stupid if we sleep separately." like she read his mind, "I might not be ready for the whole nine yards right now, but I'm not going to shy away from hanging out and cuddling and sleeping with you... we _are_ married." Hermione stopped, "If that's all okay with you."

George lifted Hermione into a big hug, "of course that's okay with me! Shall we go see what we have for a bedroom?"

Hermione and George walked up the last flight of steps to a landing that had three doors, one labelled "Guest Room", one labelled "Rest Room" and one labelled "Master Suite."

They both steeled themselves away from the master suite, saving the best for last and looked at the guest room. It was beautiful. It had hangings of gold and red. The bed was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with a large oak dresser and a reading chair beside it. There was ample space, it was probably the size of her's and Ginny's room from the Burrow.

"Wow..." George said, "they really go all out here don't they?"

Hermione and George looked at the door of the master suite. They walked and opened it, Hermione gasped.

It was dimly lit with candles and what seemed like a muted sun, it was like illuminated gold. There was a reading table and two chairs with candles and a plushy couch like the ones from the living room. There was a large archway that opened to a white covered king sized bed with large red pillows on the bed. She could see the fireplace that had yet to be lit. Hermione and George walked into the room, she saw another door that went into the ensuite restroom. It had a huge juccuzi tub and a rain shower. There was a long counter with huge mirrors and two sinks.

"This room..." Hermione stared

"Is perfect." George finished just looking around. He then looked at Hermione who was transfixed on the sun gold walls.

"Hermione?"

"Yes George?" Hermione looked at him. He was looking at her with such tenderness.

"May I kiss you?"

Hermione smiled and turned to him. She reached up on her tip toes and kiss him on the lips. He kissed her back with such passion. It was gentle and loving. He didn't want to get carried away so he pulled away slightly. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione open hers to look at him with an expression he'd never seen before.

"George?" She whispered

"Yeah?" he wanted to kiss her again.

"I think I might be falling in love with you."

He kissed her again passionately, and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her small frame, and pulled his face away just long enough to say, "I _know_ I'm falling in love with you."

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone for the messages and reviews :)<p>

So I pressed a button on my computer and lost chapter 8. I'm pretty choked. I'll rewrite it soon. But I don't even want to try right now. I'm not too impressed with myself at the moment.


	8. Courage

I don't own Harry Potter or anything... This chapter is short.

So this is my third time writing this chapter. And I'm annoyed now. My computer is a piece of work and enjoys deleting things of mine. So here it is... Chapter 8 take three.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Courage.<strong>

Hermione didn't want that kiss to ever stop. Neither did George, the kiss spoke wonders. It was of love and friendship, of understanding and trust, it was telling the other that everything was going to be okay, it was perfect. But George knew that he couldn't push it further, he didn't want to potentially ruin the moment. He had to stop now or never.

He pulled away and looked at Hermione with such passion that her heart skipped a beat. He kissed her on the forehead and moved his hands down her arms to take both of her hands. He led her to the bed and sat down, pulling her beside him. They sat there in silence for a moment, then George lay back on the bed and Hermione looked around. She saw the closet that she had yet to explore. She got up and flung the doors open. She saw that in the walk in closet, all of hers and George's things had been put away nicely.

_What time is it?_ She looked up at the wall above the bed; a clock appeared where one hadn't been just moments before. It was gold and shaped like a sun. 10:00.

_Hookay. I can do this_. Hermione looked at George who appeared to have fallen asleep. She stood inside the closet and closed the doors to George's sleeping body. _It doesn't have to happen tonight... but if he wants to, I won't say no. I can do this._

The closet was lit and she looked around. She pulled open the first drawer that was under her hanging clothes... _socks_... _wrong drawer_. She pulled open the next one... ah. Exactly what she needed.

***** Flashback*********

"Ginny, I am not going in there." Hermione stared at the store that looked like an exaggerated and classless Victoria's Secret, "I feel like a hooker just looking at the sign."

Ginny had stolen Hermione right after the appointment with the officiant and dragged her to this abomination of a store. Ginny stared up at the sky trying to think of ways to reason with the girl in front of her. "Hermione," she said, "trust me."

On entering the store Hermione was scandalized by what was on the displays as Ginny grabbed stuff off the shelves and from drawers and threw them at Hermione, who stood there looking appalled.

"I am NOT wearing this. Ever." Hermione held up a piece of fabric that was apparently supposed to cover something. "Seriously Gin, you've gone insane."

"I'm gonna lay it out for you. The inevitable is going to happen. You - and I'm pretending this isn't my brother we're talking about - You and him gotta do it sometime. There. And George is like Harry, they are both chivalrous to the core. So he doesn't want to do something that could potentially hurt you, or backfire hard on him, so you need to be subtle and let him know its okay, then let him take that hint... No seriously Hermione," Ginny continued when Hermione made a face, "when Harry and I started to get serious, some girls from school brought me here. I drove Harry insane for a week, so he told me, before he actually made a move."

Hermione nodded in slight understanding, and then promptly snorted at the red laced underwear Ginny threw to her as she simultaneously rolled her eyes.

"This is great," Hermione said sarcastically, "Now all I need is a feather boa and whip."

Ginny laughed and pointed to a wall where there was much more than just feather boas, "No Hermione, what you _really_ need is..."

************ end*******************

Hermione pulled off her clothes and put on her red laced underwear. She stood up and turned, looking at George's things. She grabbed his old Gryffindor quidditch jersey that was hanging up and pulled it over her head. It was too big for her, it was meant for a muscular, stocky frame, not her petite one. It fell just past her hips and revealed her underwear when she moved. She opened the closet door slightly and peered out to George, who, for all intensive purposes, looked like he was out for the night.

* * *

><p>George could hear Hermione moving, but he was lost in his thoughts, when he pulled Hermione to the bed minutes before, his thoughts were even more of a mess. Her kiss was so perfect, she lips on his felt completely perfect, he was beyond just falling in love with her, he was in love, and it was just getting deeper. All those weeks she spent at the burrow, the years. How did it take him so long to realize how wonderful she was? He wondered if other things would be...<em>stop<em>. He had felt Hermione get up and felt the wind of the closet opening up. When she closed the closet doors he got a bit worried. _Did she close them with her inside? Was she okay? Or was she just so modest that she needed privacy? Probably putting on her shirt and pyjama pants._

He heard the doors open finally and peeked his eyes open slightly, seeing her walk to the left side of the bed. Then his eyes shot open wide. She wasn't wearing pants, only red lacy underwear he never thought she actually would own, and she was wearing his shirt._ His_ shirt.

"Stealing my stuff already?" George's eyes were open and he grinned, raising an eyebrow. He rolled over to the right side of the bed allowing Hermione to get under the covers on the left side. She looked at him nervously.

_Not tonight_. He kept telling himself;_ give her a little more time._

George sat up and pulled off his shirt, then kicked his legs off the side of the bed and discarded his jeans to the floor. He was wearing a pair of simple red boxers that, Hermione noted and smiled slightly, had a G stitched into the bottom hem. He pulled the covers and got underneath them, enjoying the cool effect that blankets first have. The room was still lit like burning gold so he pulled his wand from his pocket from off the floor, and with a quick flick, the lights went out. He could hear Hermione move deeper into the blankets.

His hand sought hers and he pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Hermione," He whispered, "You look good in my things, where them as often as you like."

Hermione smiled, and relaxed into George, breathing in his almost cinnamon scent, "You can count on it, goodnight George."

George drifted off to sleep right away as Hermione lay awake wondering what to do. What could she do for George that would show him that she loved him? Something other than doing the inevitable? She sighed and let herself drift to sleep. She would think of something in the morning.


	9. School

I own nothing Harry Potter-esc in these stories...

Sorry that I don't post chapters during normal waking hours like a normal person would. Exams and work are messing with my internal sleep system.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: School<strong>

Hermione woke up to a hand gently moving the hair back from her face.

"Hermione? Hey... Wake up. Good morning!"

Hermione opened her eyes and saw George looking down at her. His hair combed and styled and he was wearing a suit for work.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione sat up nearly pushing George off the bed. "I'm going to be late for school! They were having announcements this morning!"

"Hermione, relax. Harry will probably fill you in on what you missed and you don't have class for another hour, but I thought we could have breakfast together."

Hermione relaxed slightly and knew that Harry would tell her everything. She smiled and George got up and walked to the restroom. Hermione swung her legs off the side of the bed.

_...Oh yeah_.

She forgot about her few moments of courage the night before and looked down at her bare legs. She played with the hem of George's quidditch jersey. She looked up as George laughed,

"If you like that jersey so much, you can wear it to school, though I'm not sure you'll be guaranteed approval from everyone there ... although... my real guess for you being so hesitant to stand up is because you forgot to put pants on last night. That's okay. I won't watch." George leaned against the door frame, evidently intending to watch Hermione's entire march to the closet.

Hermione could feel her face going red. Then with a wicked grin at George she quickly reached her arm back and flung a pillow at his head, and as he ducked to avoid the feathered projectile, Hermione ran to the closet and closed the doors.

"You cheated!" George cried, "Just for that..."

The closet door flew open and Hermione stared as George tossed his wand to the bedside table. He tossed the pillow on the bed, and then lunged for Hermione. She shrieked as he picked her up and carried her out.

"George!" Hermione laughed. He tossed her on the bed and grabbed a pillow. Hermione grabbed another and shielded herself from George's half hearted attacks. She finally took a moment as George lifted the pillow again and grabbed her wand. She pointed it at George's pillow which promptly started to beat him on the head.

"Second... time... you... cheated..." George said between hits. He was reaching for his wand and finally managed to stop the pillow attack. He looked at the bed in front of him, Hermione wasn't there. The closet doors were still open... then water ran in the bathroom... And a few moments later Hermione came out wearing her Gryffindor uniform and her hair up in a bushy ponytail.

George looked her over... "You know, I never liked the school uniforms until right now..."

Hermione made a face, "it's weird to be wearing this again to be honest. After not returning to school last year, I didn't think I'd ever be coming back."

George got off the bed and Hermione walked over to him, straightening out his jacket, very conscious of her vicinity to George. After she was satisfied that George didn't look like he just had a romp in bed, she took a slight step back and tip-toed to kiss him on the lips lightly, he kissed her back and then took her hand. Happiness evident on his face,

"Breakfast?"

* * *

><p>Hermione and George shared a quick breakfast, as George was already late for work, and Hermione needed to get to class. As they were leaving the door, George gave Hermione a hug,<p>

"Hey I have a proposition for you for the New Year, remind me to talk with you later about it."

"A proposition? Okay. Have a good day at work, maybe if I get done school early enough we can meet up in Hogsmeade."

"Send me an owl or something when school is done, I'll let you know where I am at."

Hermione ran up to Hogwarts and through the main doors, where there were students everywhere.

"Hermione!" Ginny called, she was with Harry and Ron.

Hermione rushed over to them.

"So the sorting for new houses and stuff is tonight, only the 7th year and War Class students have classes today." Ginny stated. Hermione pulled her schedule from her bag.

"War Class?" She looked at Harry, Ron and Ginny enquiringly.

"Well," Harry said, "It's technically called the Honorary Students of the Wizarding War class. But I think War class is easier to say."

"What it means," Ron cut in, "is that it basically takes into account the skills of those who fought in the war and places them into specific classes. It's just for this year to kind of get things on track again. Most students have to repeat the year of Hogwarts that Voldemort bungled up."

"Yeah," Ginny interjected, "I don't have to repeat my 6th year and then take my 7th year because I apparently learned a lot during the war. I don't know how the Ministry kept track of this... but here I am! So I get to join you in 7th year for this semester. I guess Luna was going to as well, but she chose to stay home and start in January with Neville."

"How is it that you know all this and I don't?" Hermione demanded.

"Announcements. You'll have it all owled to your place by tonight because you didn't make it this morning ...and we were here for announcements and you, well," Harry said, with a wicked gleam in his eye, "Some of us aren't making up for lost time in the mornings."

Hermione stared at Harry, Ginny grinned, and Ron looked at the three completely oblivious.

"Lost time?" Ron asked, "Hermione doesn't have a time turner anymore."

"Oh gosh Ron," Ginny grabbed his arm and started steering him towards the potions room.

They entered the Potions classroom and wondered who their professor would be. Then much to everyone's dismay a loud and annoying laugh came from behind them. They turned to see Draco and Pansy saunter in and sit at the back of the classroom.

"How is it that _he _is here!" Hermione whispered angrily. "He shouldn't be allowed to finish school."

But as Harry was about to whisper something, a short man walked in with brown hair and eyes that were almost gold.

"Books and cauldrons out please. I am Professor Krendall... Open to page 27 and follow the instructions there for brewing a simple cold remedy. We will not be wasting time with useless potions when this class has only one semester left."

Hermione flipped her book open, quickly read over the instructions. Her and Harry got up to get their ingredients from the cupboard. Draco was walking to the storage as well; he cast Hermione a look, which she tried to ignore.

"What, Granger? You thought I wouldn't be here? You thought they would chuck me in Azkaban?"

"No, I was just hoping they would." Hermione said flippantly, pulling the necessary supplies out of the cupboard.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Krendall stood behind them, "I suggest you get your ingredients and keep to yourself, you and Mrs. Parkinson-Malfoy can't afford to misstep - you are not here because you have earned it."

Malfoy glared at the Professor then stalked back to his work table where he and Pansy whispered to each other.

Professor Krendall looked at Hermione and Harry and extended his hand, "Pleased to meet you Harry and Hermione, I understand there have been some recent issues with Mr. Malfoy, please know that he is here only because he needs to finish school and be relocated somewhere away from this area. The Ministry is handling that. But if Mr. Malfoy abuses this privilege, he will be removed from Hogwarts and unable to graduate."

Hermione and Harry nodded and returned to their seats with the ingredients for Ginny and Ron, who they told what the Professor just explained.

After class as the group was leaving, Malfoy looked at Hermione smirking... "You're lucky you have connections, _Granger_. Not everyone gets the honour of having Aurors at their beck and call."

"Sod off Malfoy." Was all she said while walking with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Each of them looked ready to hex Malfoy to oblivion. "Not on the first day." Hermione said to them.

After a short Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny went to the Great Hall for lunch. She sat and looked around at the few students that were there and reminisced on previous years, she had enjoyed the security of the school and of classes. Being back was so different.

The afternoon classes passed quickly, each class was now more focused on the necessities and practicalities of the magic, not of frivolous details that they would mostly get. Everything was hands on, and Hermione loved it.

Hermione told the group of her plan to go down to Hogsmeade after class to see George, though she first had to send him an owl. They agreed to go to the Three Broomsticks while they waited for George's response.

While they were sipping on their Butterbeer Ginny asked Ron where Lavender was,

"She's working at a Bridal Shop in Diagon Alley," Ron stated, looking proud, "It's the perfect job for her, she just had an interview this morning and she got the job."

"That's great Ron!" Harry said.

"Hermione?" Madam Rosmerta called, "You've got an owl post here."

Hermione got up and thanked Rosmerta for the letter and opened it.

"We're here, perfect timing, meet me at the shop. Fred and I will be there in a few minutes."

Hermione ushered a farewell to the three still sipping their Butterbeer and walked out of the Three Broomsticks. She almost went back inside as she saw Malfoy walking up the lane toward her, but she was no coward. She put her chin up slightly and walked out into the lane.

As they got closer, Hermione clutched her sweater hanging on her arm a little tighter.

"Feeling hot today _mudblood_?" Malfoy smirked, looking at Hermione's sweater and clearly recalling their last encounter at the Manor. His manners gone as he was no longer on Hogwarts grounds.

Hermione looked at Malfoy, defiant and silent. Wondering if she hexed him and got expelled, Fred and George would still offer to hire her at the shop.

Then Malfoy fell face forward…

"A bit much maybe?"

Hermione stared at Fred who was looking at George. They were standing directly behind where Malfoy had just face planted. Both boys had their wands out, George's was smoking slightly.

"I didn't expect the spell to be that powerful," George looked at Malfoy and looked at his wand, "it usually isn't." George looked at Hermione, "well…" he looked at her as if it should be obvious, "he insulted you… and therefore me."

"And therefore me!" Fred piped in.

"So, we had to do something." George and Fred said that together and grinned at each other.

Pansy came shrieking out of the Three Broomsticks. "What have you done!" she screamed at Hermione.

"Nothing." Hermione said and walked toward George.

"Oh and Pansy," George said holding his hand out for Hermione, "You or your little prat of a husband come near me, Hermione, or my shop… You'll both get more of this… got it?" Both boys shook their wands then put them away. Pansy stared at George, and then looked at Fred and Hermione. She gulped and nodded, tapping Malfoy trying to wake him up. He shuddered and pushed her off of him. He leapt up, and whipped his wand out, taking a deep breath to yell something at them.

"Mr. Malfoy!" A voice called. Headmistress McGonagall came walking out of the bookstore. "Detention Mr. Malfoy, for pulling your wand out on Hogsmeade citizens. You may be of age for use of magic outside school, but you are still a student of Hogwarts."

"But _Headmistress_..." Malfoy started.

"I suggest you and your wife make your way back up to your apartments. Now." She said curtly.

Hermione, Fred, George and McGonagall watched Pansy and Malfoy scurry up the path to the castle.

"Still a wuss," George said shaking his head.

"Mr. and Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said looking at the two boys, "might I suggest the next time Mr. Malfoy steps out of line in your vicinity, you do your justice in a little more private of a location? I don't want other people thinking they can repeat what you have just done, as you have done it marvellously, I just don't think anyone else can do it the same."

The boys looked both sheepish, and happy. They knew McGonagall had a wicked streak to her; she was, after all, a Gryffindor.

"I doubt he will do anything…" Fred said, "He'll be sore for the next few days... or weeks."

McGonagall smiled and shook her head. She made her way up to the Hogwarts grounds as well.

Hermione, Fred and George walked to the old Zonko's Joke Shop, where there was a new sign now that read "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

Fred opened the door for George and Hermione; they walked into what appeared to be a mildly controlled chaos. Things were flying everywhere and people were laughing and yelling.

"Great isn't it!" George laughed looking around. He led Hermione up the stairs to a visiting area in the back. They sat down and listened to people calling for each other.

"You never explained this whole thing. Did you sell your place in Diagon Alley? Did you move here?" Hermione asked.

"No," Fred said giving Hermione and George a drink and sitting to join them, "We have two shops now! Things got really popular after the war and having Hogwarts right here will keep business here steady, and we can't just give up our spot in Diagon Alley. We have Lee Jordan and Verity running shop there. And Parvati and Padma Patil are here somewhere. They know what they're doing and they are actually really good saleswomen. It's nice to have employees that appreciate good quality when they see it."

"Fred and I get to spend a lot of time in the invention room here and kind of bounce between stores hanging out on the sales floor, making more chaos." George grinned, "It's great having the invention room here, because students come and get discounts if they test our products. It's great."

Hermione looked at the twins half appalled and half impressed. It was a smart business move, but not particularly the choice she would make. _Oh well._

They sat and chatted for a while, and then Hermione got up and gave George a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to get supper ready. There is the sorting at Hogwarts tonight, but I'm not particularly interested in going. So I'll be home when you get there."

"Okay 'Mione, see you in a bit."

"Bye Hermione, thanks for stopping by." Fred waved.

* * *

><p>About an hour later George walked into the house, he walked up the stairs just in time to see Hermione finish setting the table and join Winky at the stove.<p>

"Winky has suggested that we have stew tonight, George." Hermione turned and smiled at him, "I hope that's okay with you."

"That is a fine choice." George smiled at Hermione and at Winky, "Thank you Winky."

"You is welcome, sir." Winky smiled and then disappeared.

They sat at the table and ate their stew in a comfortable silence until George remembered something.

"Hermione? So the proposition..."

"Oh, yes!" Hermione put down her spoon and looked at George, thinking she knew what was coming. Ginny was terrible at keeping things to herself.

"Well, Fred and I were wondering... if in the New Year after school... You would want to work for – with – us. We could really use a liaison and representative for legal work and for our finances. I'd love for you to help with our inventions too. You have too good of brain to let that be wasted. I wasn't sure if you had another job in mind or lined up..."

Hermione looked at him silently and shook her head.

"I know that you might think it's below your ability level after what you've done this last year..."

"George stop." Hermione said, "It's not _below_ me, as you would say. I would love to work with you guys. I want to do something more normal than what I've been doing for the last year. Well, as normal as working with you and Fred can be. I think what you and Fred do is brilliant. I would love to crunch numbers with you and all that. I'd love to help with inventions. We can even start looking at numbers this weekend if you want, just to see where we are at with everything, so I know what I'm getting into in January." She smiled at George.

George smiled back looking excited. "Hermione you have no idea how much you are going to make our business improve."

"George, you know, there still is a whole other area to this house we haven't explored yet."

"I know!" George said excitedly, "I didn't want to go down there yet because I wanted you to come with me to see it, but we've both been busy. And we probably wouldn't have spent our first night in a bedroom."

"Well... Let's finish eating and go down!"

George looked at his bowl and started shoving food down his throat. Hermione stared at him. He grinned at her, broth falling on his chin. She wiped it with a napkin.

"Can we eat like normal people please?"

Dinner was done quickly and they both stood up, George ushered Hermione to go first and they went down and stood in front of the door,

"Weasley Invention Room: Private and Hazardous to Your Health and Everyone Else's"

They opened it and walked down into the place that would consume most of their free time for the next few months.


	10. Almost

****Hello all :) Thanks for the reviews and messages, I'm glad you're liking it so far. I'm super sick so this potentially is my last chapter for a few days as the light from the computer screen is making my head hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Almost<strong>

Hermione and George stared in front of them. George took a step forward completely in awe of what he saw. The room was roughly separated into three sections. The middle section had a large workbench with rolls of parchment and quills. Each pile of rolls was labelled something different – Ideas – Work in Progress – Completed. On the far wall, these parchments were already hanging, with a lot of writing on it.

To the left of this section was a massive wall of ingredients, George walked over to this area, there were random items like hats and rubber chickens, vats of already mixed potions, which George explained upon reading the labels, were what he and Fred had already created.

"This is incredible." George stared around; this is just as good as the invention room in Hogsmeade. Look, they even have some of our newest ideas on the wall."

Hermione moved to the right side of the room where there were two cauldrons set in a holder, while various other sized cauldrons were on the shelf above.

"I hope this room is charmed against burning and other damage," Hermione looked at George and smiled, "I would hate for it to come crashing down because we accidentally mixed in the goose tail feather before the sugared beetle."

George grinned and looked around the entire room, "This is fantastic. And it's Hogwarts remember, well, close enough, the school is still standing after Fred and I lived there basically for six years. We'll be fine. So, what do you think?"

"It's perfect." Hermione smiled at him, taking in his excitement.

George looked at Hermione smiling, and then his expression turned into one of humoured suspicion, "You've already been down here!" He cried, throwing his hands in the air, "without me!"

"No I haven't!" Hermione looked at him, raising her own hands, "I just sort of knew what it was going to look like before we came down."

"How?" George demanded.

"Well, you see, you've been so good to me since this whole marriage law thing, and I really wanted to do something for you. I asked Ginny and she was no real help. But I knew we were going to be living on the Hogwarts grounds, and Hogwarts magic would apply to our apartments, so I corresponded with McGonagall a few times to tweak our place a little so you would enjoy it here too."

George stared at her blankly, and repeated, "So I would enjoy it here?"

"Well," Hermione said, trying to clarify, "I know that I am content just sitting and reading and practicing new spells, but you already have a life started, one of inventing and creating and experimenting. So I didn't want you to feel stuck in a house where your wife is a boring witch who keeps her nose in a book."

Hermione was getting slightly stressed; George continued to stare at her almost confused.

"You thought that putting an invention room in our apartment would make me enjoy it here?" George asked.

Hermione bit her lip, this was _not_ the reaction that she expected, she said softly "we can get rid of it, maybe I overstepped, I know you do most of your planning and stuff with Fred."

George closed the gap between him and Hermione, "Hermione! I love the invention room. It is brilliant. Thank you so much. I'm just confused as to why you think putting this room here would make me enjoy myself." He huffed out a breath and took Hermione's hands, "Love, I already enjoy it here because you're here. We get along better than anyone other than me and Fred, who doesn't actually count because we are basically the same person."

"No you're not." Hermione interrupted, "you have a sweet side to you that Fred doesn't. Don't think I never noticed all those times you offered to help your mum in the kitchen or de-gnome the garden. Fred would never do that."

"The point is," George continued, "I'm not _stuck_ here as you say. I am happy here. And I look forward to coming home so we can talk each other's ears off about what we did that day, and practice spells with each other. This is only really day one of living together but I'm looking forward to many more. You are going to be working with Fred and me soon enough, so this room is perfect."

Hermione smiled shyly at him. George took this opportunity and pulled her in and kissed her fully on the mouth. She kissed him back wholeheartedly. _This _was the reaction she expected. George put his fingers in her hair and wrapped his arm around her back. Hermione snaked her arm up so she could put it behind George's head. George pushed Hermione back to lean against the counter. He pressed his body against hers.

_How perfect would this be to have Hermione in the invention room._

Hermione's hands were going through George's hair, and she pulled her arms down to pull George against her more. George grabbed Hermione's bottom lip with his teeth and she moaned slightly.

_Now? Um.. okay. Now._ Hermione's thoughts were everywhere.

George's hands moved his hands down Hermione's arms and side then rested on her waist; he pulled her up and sat her on the counter. He stood between her legs and pulled back to look at her. Her face was flushed and she was breathing hard, she licked her lips. George looked at her with an expression of one asking for permission.

She smiled and nodded; he took the hem of her shirt and started to raise it up, their excitement building.

"Hello?" Fred's voice was heard upstairs.

George and Hermione stared at each other.

"Hey! An invention room!"

George pulled Hermione off the counter and straightened, as best he could, the mess he made of her hair.

Hermione leaned against the counter trying to catch her breath and slow her heart rate, grabbing an item inventory list from off the counter, trying to look busy. George walked toward the stairs just as Fred appeared.

Fred looked at George, then at Hermione.

"Bad timing?" He asked George wickedly, who punched him in the arm, "Well. Moment ruined. This room is great!"

George looked at Hermione apologetically, and then joined his brother who was looking at all the ingredients.

"Did you guys want anything to eat?" Hermione asked, getting a hold of herself.

"Thanks Hermione," George said, "maybe something to snack on?"

Hermione nodded and bounded up the stairs to the kitchen.

Winky was there putting the last of the dishes away, "Is miss alright?"

Hermione smiled at Winky, "Yes Winky, everything is fine, Fred and George just want something to snack on. Thank you for cleaning."

Winky smiled and pulled out a large platter, and with a pop, she vanished, and then moments later she came back with three mugs of butterbeer, and the platter full with cakes and crackers.

"Oh thank you Winky!" Hermione took the platter and she and Winky went downstairs to the boys.

They looked up from the workbench as Hermione and Winky came down,

"Winky!" Fred exclaimed, "You're here!"

Winky smiled at Fred, "I asked to help with Miss and Sir. They is very kind."

She set down the butterbeers and, after a thank you from George, Fred and Hermione, vanished.

"Hermione, come join us, we are just going over some business plans for the two stores."

Hermione shook her head, still aware and slightly embarrassed for what had happened when Fred first arrived.

"It's okay, I need to get some homework done. I have an essay due by Friday already for Potions."

"Oh yeah, Ron told me about your run in." Fred said looking at her. George furrowed his eyebrows at Hermione, confused.

"Ugh, yeah, I didn't tell you yet George... I'm in classes with stupid _Malfoy_."

"What?" George said standing up, "I was wondering what he was doing at Hogwarts, and McGonagall saying he was a student, but they've actually let him back in school? With you? After what he did!"

Hermione looked at George, "It's okay, Professor Krendall, the potions professor said that Malfoy is basically here on probation, and that as soon as school is done, he is getting relocated somewhere else."

"Romania, I hope," Fred said, "that way maybe Charlie can set a dragon on him."

George looked at Hermione with concern and lowered himself back on the bench, "Why can't he finish school somewhere else? Are you okay with this? I mean - to be in the same room as him?"

"Well, it is hard," Hermione said, "but probably not for the reason you think, I don't really care anymore what happened at the manor with Malfoy, seeing him doesn't bring painful memories flying back... it's hard because it takes all my self control not to turn him into a canary."

Fred and George burst out laughing and Hermione grinned.

"Anyways boys, you keep doing your work, I will be upstairs with my butterbeer and books, writing my essay on variations of flu potions when using different kinds of beetle juices. I hope your evening is more fun than mine."

Fred and George raised their glasses to her.

"Oh and Fred," Hermione said turning on the steps, "next time you are coming over _unannounced_ - knock will you?"


	11. Results of a Letter

I'm sorry everyone that it has taken me so long to update! I've been sick and then my family came over for Christmas... ah! Well, I have this chapter done and I have another chapter mostly done, and a Christmas chapter! They will hopefully be posted within the next few days, time permitting. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Results of a Letter<strong>

George and Fred emerged from the basement several hours later. George closed the front door with a goodnight to Fred and walked upstairs to the living room. He looked to see Hermione passed out on the couch completely, her book lying on her chest, and a, what appeared to be, completed essay on the coffee table. He looked at the book she was reading, "Simple Remedies for Common Illnesses". He shook his head and gently lifted the book off her chest and put it on the coffee table. Hermione stirred and opened her eyes and looked at George, mostly incoherent.

"Are you sick?" She asked.

"Love sick." George stated, smiling at Hermione who clearly did not comprehend him at this time. He picked her up gently and walked with her in his arms upstairs.

"I can walk." She mumbled.

"I know, but this makes me feel all manly like," George didn't heed Hermione's request and brought her all the way up to the bedroom, "Now we can do this several ways... Either you sleep in your clothes, or we get you into those incredibly attractive pyjamas that you wore last night."

Hermione pushed herself off George who set her down lightly, "I'll change."

She rubbed her eyes and walked to the cupboard, George sat on the bed and discarded all his clothes except for his boxers, watching Hermione who was oblivious to her audience, or at least, wasn't awake enough to care. She took off her shirt and grabbed George's jersey from the shelf on her side of the closet; she removed her essentials under the shirt, disappointing George with no show.

George continued to watch, still energized from his and Fred's planning session, and with an acute memory of what happened before that, harbouring a small hope for Hermione to wake up and continue what they started. But there she was, crawling into her side of the bed and asleep with a murmured goodnight. George flopped back into the pillows, deflated.

It was a few hours later, George had finally fallen asleep, but Hermione was woken from her slumber. It was completely dark and she knew that she was in hers and George's bedroom. How sweet of George to bring her up here.

_But why did I wake up?_ Hermione sat up and listened carefully, looking for some clue as to why she woke up, her skin prickled, how often had she done just this in the last few years? She was tense, and the feeling of dread and slight fear crept up her spine... then she heard it, and slight stir, and moan. Weeping. George.

She turned to her nightstand and grabbed her wand, "Lumos" she whispered.

She looked and saw George was fast asleep under the covers, his fingers clutching the blankets tightly, his knuckles were white. He was evidently having a nightmare.

"No... not him. Please, I'll do anything... please." George was mumbling sadly in his sleep.

_Fred. He must be thinking of Fred._

Hermione thought back to that moment of agony, the time where the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione thought that Fred was gone. It had all happened so quickly, yet Fred was still here, the curse hitting the falling ceiling rather than him, he suffered only from a deflected weaker curse, he had woken up eventually. But George suffered still. He felt Fred fall, and his nightmare was true for a day or two.

Hermione moved to him and pulled him into her, cradling him. Of course George would have nightmares of the war. George stirred.

"'Mione?" he asked. "I'm sorry to have woken you." His voice cracked, "It's nothing. Sorry for waking you."

"I get them too, George." Hermione whispered hugging him close, "it's not nothing."

George took a deep breath in and exhaled, "It's Fred. It's always Fred. Do you think we're cursed Hermione? Do you think that all those spells we've deflected, everything we've witnessed, and everything that we've lived through, has permanently tainted us? And is haunting us now forever?"

"No." Hermione answered, thinking of her endless nightmares, tears in her eyes too, _were they haunted?_ "George, we get these dreams because we constantly ask ourselves what if. What if Fred didn't make it, what if Harry was killed for good. Our minds play with us. And we get to live our worst nightmares while we sleep. We are all haunted by nightmares nothing more."

George curled into Hermione and she could feel his sobs in his body, "why do they feel so real?"

"I don't know, George." Hermione said sadly, stroking his hair, "maybe so we appreciate what we do have when we're awake."

There was a long pause and George relaxed, he sighed, "Thanks Hermione."

Hermione snuggled down into the blankets to lay into George who wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest.

"Just remember, George." She said, "You've got everyone. You've got your family, Fred, your friends. Everything is good."

George was already sleeping, and Hermione lay awake imagining her parents enjoying their lives in Australia, _I wish I had everyone_.

The next morning Hermione's classes didn't start until noon, and she was in no rush to hurry around the house. George had up and gone earlier that morning and had left a scribbled note on the pillow on his side of the bed:

_Good Morning Love, _

_Off to work, have a good day at school. See you at supper._

_George_

Hermione lazed around the house, exceptionally grateful to have a place that was comfortable and warm. She reminisced on the times that her, Harry and Ron had spent many cold nights on the run. She gave an involuntary shudder and busied herself with getting her books into her bag. She bustled off to class and went through a simple afternoon, in fact, the next few days were simple. The weekend came soon enough, and on Saturday morning, she and George received a letter from Molly.

_George and Hermione,_

_It's already the end of the first week of September and we haven't discussed ANY wedding plans yet! Come home to the burrow when you can. Tomorrow? Either that or I'll come to you._

_Molly_

George and Hermione looked at each other.

"Well, she could come here - " Hermione started.

"No... Not a chance." George interrupted, "She'll come here and then she'll never leave, and she'll want to make changes to the interior and, well, it's like the room of requirement right? It changes to the needs of those in it. And mum wouldn't make any comments like it was a suggestion, she would legitimately _need_ it to change. Our house would be a kaleidoscope of random steps and colours. No."

Hermione giggled, envisioning Molly looking through the entire house. The Invention Room would be the first thing to change, if not disappear entirely.

"So should we go to the burrow tomorrow then? Maybe for breakfast?" Hermione looked at George who nodded as he ate another piece of toast; he scribbled a reply to his mum and sent the letter back with the owl that waited patiently on the windowsill.

He swallowed and looked at Hermione, "Hey is that okay if Fred comes over in a little bit? We need to finalize some Christmas charms."

"Of course," Hermione said grabbing her book off the table. George got up and kissed Hermione's cheek. He went downstairs to the invention room.

Hermione shook her head, she knew George would be down there a lot, but she didn't mind. Quite often he would call for her and she'd help him for hours to get charms and ratios of potions right. Ginny and Harry had come over on Thursday and joined the couple for the afternoon, all four laughing and having a great time.

_Tap tap tap_

Hermione looked up, there was an owl at the window. She got up and flung the window open and took the letter from the familiar small brown owl.

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_To congratulate you on your marriage, we have enclosed a Money Order of 100 galleons. Use it however you wish. _

_Also to remind you that you have less than two months to consummate the agreement._

_Thank You_

Hermione stared at the letter, no signature, the Ministry member must be trying to protect himself by not signing anything, either that or going through an identity crisis. She looked at the money order. It was a lot. Not that her and George needed any monetary help, George and Fred were doing exceptionally well with their business, and Hermione herself would be earning a wage shortly, it was nice to have some money that had no consequence. She read the second part of the letter. _Crap_. She and George never addressed what happened in the invention room, neither had made any move toward each other for the remainder of the week. Sure there were kisses and cuddling, but nothing led anywhere far.

Hermione threw the paper in the air and pointed her wand at it. It blew up into flames and was gone. It had to be done sooner or later, and she thought of her and George earlier this week. She smiled. She was ready for it.

_Fred is going to be here in probably an hour... enough time? I don't know how long it usually takes..._

Hermione ran upstairs to the bedroom and flung open the cupboard. She opened her locked bottom drawer. She almost blushed as she saw and remembered the items that Ginny forced her to buy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hermione" Ginny said as she had finished piling Hermione with things, and while Hermione was complaining of unnecessary purchases, "Seriously, if you do not buy these items now, so help me. I will send them all to you in a clear delivery bag by owl everyday for the next two months"<em>

* * *

><p>Hermione shuddered at the memory. She pulled out a black and flaming red lingerie piece. Was she supposed to wear this under her clothes? Or just by itself... She remembered the manikins at the store. Definitely <em>not<em> wearing it like that... oh dear.

Then she had an idea. She undressed and pulled on the lingerie, pulling up the black stockings and clipping it to the bottom skirt.

She grabbed her Gryffindor uniform skirt and put it on; she pointed her wand at it and shrunk it so it just covered her. She then pulled on her blouse and unbuttoned the shirt down so you could see the top of the lingerie piece slightly. She felt self-conscious but excited at the same time. She walked to the restroom and looked in the mirror, her hair was up in a ponytail and she had no makeup on. She pulled out the elastic and shook her hair out, it was fluffy.

_Where was that hair stuff?_

She pulled open the drawers and found it. Lavender had given it to Hermione as a small marriage congratulations, it worked wonders. It was a powder that smoothed out her hair and rather than it be puffy and fuzzy, it was full and shiny.

She put on some mascara and looked at herself. This was it.

She went out and stood at the top of the stairs, listening for George. Nothing. She walked down the stairs through the now clean kitchen. She paused outside the invention room, and made sure the front door was locked.

She slowly walked down the stairs to the room and could see George was busy with something in the cauldron. She sat on the work table, her feet on the bench. She leaned back on her arms and sniffed loudly.

_Maybe not the most attractive way to start._ Hermione thought belatedly.

George turned around and stopped. He stared at the once modest witch who was now clad in a too small school girl uniform. He looked her over in complete disbelief. _Was she wearing lingerie?_ Oh. She was. A smile crept to George's face as he put down the stir stick on the counter, not bothered by the fact he just put it onto his recipe parchment.

He walked towards Hermione, still staring at her.

Hermione smiled, what she hoped, was a seductive smile. George walked to her, pulling the bench away, Hermione opened her legs so George could come close to her. He kissed her and grabbed the back of her head, spearing his fingers into her hair. Hermione pushed George up so she could put her hands on his face. She stood up and George's hands roamed down her back and to her too short skirt. He moaned, knowing what this moment was. Hermione could feel George's excitement. And she shivered. They made their way to the counter and George sat Hermione on it, not bothering to break for air. His hands massaged her thighs and moved up her arms. He pulled away from Hermione,

"You don't have to ask permission George," Hermione said before George could say anything. He moved to kiss her neck, his hands starting in her hair then slowly moving and exploring their way down. Hermione moaned when he reached the front of her shirt and massaged her. But he didn't settle their, he went to her waist and up her back and into her hair again, Hermione shivered.

There was a knock on the door.

George and Hermione jumped slightly. George moaned as he pushed his body into her.

Then a few more knocks. Then banging and you could hear a muffled "hey!" Then the door clicked.

"George!" Fred called, "I can open locked doors, you should know."

George looked at Hermione with a searing look and bolted for the stairs; he lunged at Fred and pushed him back outside.

"Bad timing. Moments not ruined yet. Bye." And slammed the door on Fred's shocked face.

George ran back downstairs to Hermione who hadn't moved at all. He continued what they had started, intent on finishing, and proving to Hermione how amazing they were together.


	12. Finer Details

**Chapter 12: The Finer Details**

Hermione woke up Sunday morning and opened her eyes to the sunshine. She saw that she was in her and George's room with the windows wide open and the light from the sun was bouncing off the already golden walls. She turned to face George and let out a slight moan. She was sore.

George opened his eyes when he heard Hermione move and moan a little in pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, moving himself to help her roll over to face him. She was smiling lightly.

"I'm perfect, maybe just a little sore."

George smiled, "well... we did have a busy night."

Hermione blushed slightly, "As I recall, you were the one that wanted to relocate ourselves around the house... for several hours I might add."

George grinned and laughed a bit, "Well, I don't regret it."

"Me either – oh no! Breakfast! You're mom is going to send us a howler!" Hermione sat up quickly... then realized she was wearing George's quidditch jersey, "when did I put clothes on?"

"At about three this morning," George said smirking, "You were so tired and basically sleeping, but you refused to go to bed just wearing leggings and insisted on putting on some sort of pyjamas, so I got you your pyjama shirt and some random underwear I grabbed from your drawer."

Hermione smiled, "Your fault I was tired."

"Well, Mrs. Weasley, I can't take all the blame for that, you are just so beautiful I couldn't get enough."

Hermione smiled, and then remembered her panic from moments before.

"Don't worry, love." George said sitting up slowly, picking up Hermione's shift in thought, "I owled mum, apparently Fred did too on our behalf, to let her know we'd be there for lunch, not breakfast."

"Oh no...Fred. He probably filled the letter with inappropriate things. Your mum will never look at me the same again." Hermione flopped onto the pillow.

"I guess seeing as how I never got back to Fred last night about resuming our spells, he assumed what we were probably doing and took it upon himself to tell mum to reschedule, but Fred won't write anything super inappropriate that it will embarrass us and potentially offend you. He cares too much about his well being. But we should get going, it's eleven o'clock!"

Hermione and George got up and dressed to get ready for the day, laughing as they went down stairs. They held hands as they walked to Hogsmeade to apparate to the Burrow. Betting on what Molly had already planned for the wedding.

* * *

><p>Hermione and George arrived at the Burrow, walked in the front door and stopped. They were astonished at what they saw. There were bouquets and floral arrangements everywhere, linens, tapestries and sculptures decorated the already cluttered house. There were random tables with various linens and coloured themes.<p>

"What on earth..." Hermione started.

"George! Hermione!" Molly came bustling into the porch and gave each of them a hug, "I'm so glad you gave me the morning to get this ready, I've got so many choices here and we have so much to do! The others just arrived a few moments ago. Hurry up!"

Hermione looked at George, her eyes widening, and she sucked in a deep breath. George looked at Hermione with an almost pleading look. Both of them stared at each other with "_please don't make me do this_" written across their faces.

"Well... shall we?"

George, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred, Angelina, Ron and Lavender spent the entire rest of the day going through wedding themes and planning. The boys managed to escape for a few hours to play some quidditch and exploding snaps before Molly found them again.  
>As much as Hermione hated the miniscule planning of things like weddings, they had accomplished a lot that day.<p>

Fred and George managed to almost get Molly into tears when they wanted to have a joint ceremony. But that idea was squashed when Angelina and Hermione looked at each other and realized that they would never hear the end of it from Molly for the rest of their lives. They settled on two separate ceremonies, but in the same day, and a joint reception.

"December twenty eight then - "

"It's decided."

George and Fred looked at each other grinned. Both boys were done with the day and were ready to go home. It was confirmed that Ron and Lavender would have a ceremony on the 26th of December, Ginny and Harry on the 27th and Hermione, George, Fred and Angelina on the 28th. Molly had been in a right state when Charlie had owled her and said that he and Rachel didn't want a ceremony. That is when Hermione first witnessed what actually went into a howler from Molly Weasley, and she made a silent vow to never _ever_ do something to constitute receiving one. No reply was made from Charlie yet, though Hermione was sure that there would be at least a small reception for them at Christmas, just to appease Molly.

"Hey, so what are you all going to do with the money from the ministry?" Ron asked.

"What money?" George raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, the Ministry sent owls out yesterday congratulating those who got married, or warning those who haven't fulfilled the requirements." Harry said as he looked at Hermione, then George.

"Oh.. yes, I got it." Hermione said quickly, "I hadn't had the chance to bring it to George yet though."

"Well, I wonder why." Fred started, but George elbowed him in the side making Fred wince.

"It was _supposed_ to be used for a surprise for him." Ginny said looking at Harry and Ron as if they should have known. She looked at Hermione and winked, well aware of what must have transpired judging from the red on Hermione's and George's cheeks, "And you all just ruined it. Well done."

George smiled at Hermione and then at Ginny. Hermione had never been so thankful at that moment for Ginny's quickness of mind, that girl picked up on everything.

"Well, seeing as how we've all got some extra money, I was thinking we could all take a vacation somewhere?" Ron said

"Ron." Ginny snorted, "It's just over two months before our weddings, Harry and I are saving the galleons for our honeymoon."

"You don't need to save money." Ron said, "Harry was already rich before the Ministry compensated both of you for your part in the war."

"Yes well, it's always good to budget. We can't just spend everything that we get all the time." Ginny said, directing her comment slightly at Lavender, who appeared oblivious to the conversation.

Ron's ears went slightly pink, "We have different tastes okay?"

Hermione looked at the bickering siblings, and then looked at Lavender who was still cooing over the horrendous pink linens on the table.

"I think a trip would be a good idea." Hermione said, "But I think it should happen after this semester is over, once school is finished."

"Agreed." Fred and George said together.

George didn't want to spend another minute at the burrow. All of the linens and party favours and tuxedos were making his head spin. He liked weddings because of the drinks and food. Party favours and colours were not his thing.

George took Hermione's arm and gently steered her towards the door.

Molly doted after them, "send me your choice by owl in the morning so I can put the orders in!"

George nodded and Hermione thanked the older women and the two apparated to Hogsmeade. They took two steps towards the Hogwarts ground when they heard a huffy voice after them.

"Hermione!" Ginny ran to them leaving Harry walking awkwardly behind her, "Sorry George, go talk with Harry."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her away from the boys to the Three Broomsticks. They walked in and after a few looks from Ginny to a few, what appeared to be, skittish first year students, they took over the back, more private table.

"Spill." Ginny demanded. Hermione stared at her.

"Uh?"

"Seriously Hermione, you have two important things to tell me. Especially since I'm your maid of honor."

"Matron. Matron of Honor." Hermione corrected her.

"That makes me sound like a horse." Ginny made a face, "Maid of Honor is the title that I'm keeping, as are you. Unless you want to sound like some breed of stallion on our wedding programs?"

"No. Not really." Hermione said, "but what do you want to know? Or better yet, what do think I am willing to tell you?"

"Well it's obvious you and George did what you had to do."

"Ginny! Seriously, again, I cannot believe you can talk about this so casually, with George being your _brother_."

"Hermione, I don't think about George when we talk about it, it's strictly your personal feeling of it all. Just like you when I talk about Harry. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine...?" Hermione wasn't sure what Ginny was getting at.

"Sore? Do you need anything?"

Hermione then realized it; Ginny knew it was her first time.

"No." Hermione said firmly, intent on ending the subject. "I'm seriously fine, sore yes, but nothing a quick potion couldn't fix."

"Good. Changing the subject. Just had to be sure you were okay." Ginny actually had a slight blush on her cheeks, Hermione smiled a little.

"When are we going shopping?"

Hermione again raised her eyebrow.

"A dress!" Ginny sighed exasperated, "You need a wedding dress! I already have mine, as you saw. Now you need one."

"I was just thinking of going in dress robes." Hermione admitted.

Ginny jumped up suddenly and pulled a slightly stunned and alarmed Hermione after her. She threw two galleons on the table and hauled Hermione out of the Three Broomsticks.

"No. Not a flying snitch in hell are you walking down the aisle in dress robes." She said overly loud.

George's head shot up as he and Harry were sitting on a bench outside the Three Broomsticks, evidently in discussion.

"Whose going down the aisle in dress robes!" George demanded staring at Hermione and Ginny

Hermione let her head fall back as she stared up in the sky and huffed out a breath, she looked at Ginny who gave her a malicious Weasley smirk.

"Me." Hermione said

"Not a chance." George said and took Hermione's arm and dragged her right back towards the Three Broomsticks.

Ginny gave Hermione an innocently sweet smile as Hermione glared at the girl and let George drag her back inside.


	13. Agreeable

**Chapter 13: Agreeable**

George and Hermione sat in the Three Broomsticks for over an hour, in deep discussion over pomp and circumstance of weddings. George knew there was something that Hermione was not saying and he was determined to get it out.

"Hermione, please."

"George, I agreed to a dress and all that, but please, I don't want the whole formal thing. Just something between people close to us."

"Of course Hermione, but what about the ceremony? All the Weasley generations have had wedding ceremonies. I know Fred and I wanted to change a little by having a joint ceremony, but we're twins. We do just about everything together."

"Please George." Hermione looked at him, there was almost sadness in her eyes. He was startled. He thought that she was happy, he thought that the moments that they've shared, especially last night, that she would be excited for this day.

"I just don't get it Hermione." George shook his head, but understanding that he wouldn't get anything out of her now, "Did you want to take this conversation home?"

"Sure."

Hermione stood up with George, he took her hand and paid for the drinks and they walked up silently to their home. When they arrived they went straight up to the bedroom and Hermione sat on the side of the bed. George sat beside her and put his arm around her.

"We don't have to make any decision right now okay? Let's sleep on it. We'll talk about it again in the morning. Mum doesn't need a decision right away; she has weeks before she has to put an order in."

Hermione just nodded, still silent. George was slightly alarmed by her lack of response to him. He stood up and got ready for bed and crawled in. Hermione hadn't moved yet, it took several moments of George staring at her before she moved slowly to get her pyjamas on and slid into the covers next to George. He relaxed slightly when she moved in to lie close to him, he didn't think he had done anything to hurt her or make her angry. He held her as they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>George fell into a restless sleep. His nightmare took a different turn, there was nothing of Fred and the fight, instead it was of Hermione.<p>

He was standing there in a tuxedo, surrounded by white flowers and benches of faceless people. He was at an altar. And there Hermione stood at the end of the aisle; she was in a white wedding dress, radiant and breathtakingly beautiful. They were getting married. And yet, she looked at him with those sad eyes and shook her head. She turned and walked away.

George sat up and looked around. He was alone. The bed was empty except for himself.

"Hermione?" He called, hyperventilating slightly, he slowed his breathing and listened. _Was that the shower? It's three in the morning._

He got up and walked to the bathroom quickly. He knocked softly while opening the door. The room was steamy and steam continued to billow out from the opened glass shower door, George walked in.

"Hermione?"

He looked into the foggy shower, there she was. Curled up in a ball and sobbing, the hot water running on her still clothed body. She was cradling her arm, which was red like she had scrubbed it repeatedly.

"Hermione! Are you okay? Oh no. What's wrong?" He grabbed her sob ridden body and pulled her close. Not seeming to notice that the water was almost scalding hot. She curled into him. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"It's just dreams. I keep telling myself that they are just dreams now. Nothing more. But they still haunt me like it's happening right now."

George stroked her soaked head.

"Every moment of this war and the horcruxes and all the things that has happened. I relive. Every night it's a different nightmare, some memory that my mind has decided to recall."

"And tonight?" George asked after a long pause.

"The manor. Bellatrix. Being caught."

"Tell me." George asked

"They caught us, George. I was careless and they snatchers caught us. It would have been my fault if Voldemort had gotten Harry that night."

"But he didn't." George stated, "And it wouldn't have been your fault."

"No." Hermione said softly. She started to rub her arm absently.

George pulled away slightly to take it, "is that where you got this?" he asked gently.

Hermione's arm was red with scratch marks, as if was trying to scratch out the scar that had marred her body.

_Mudlbood_

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't know what happened there. No one ever talks about the war. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Bellatrix. She got nasty when I told her things she didn't want to hear."

George tightened slightly, "I wish I was there for you."

"No." Hermione said firmly, "Enough of us were there. I'm thankful you aren't in any of my nightmares to recall."

There was a moment of silence, where nothing was heard but the beating of the too hot shower. Hermione started another round of sobs, "And my parents!" she finally sputtered out, "I miss them! They don't even know that I exist anymore. And I always dreamed of getting married with my dad walking me down the aisle and both of them being there through everything. And I don't have them. I don't have any family."

George's heart stopped. He was silent. He berated himself with full force. How selfish he was! How could he not have thought of that? Of how Hermione never spoke of her family, how she must be feeling. She never mentioned them so he never asked. He knew she had family at some point, but she had become part of the Weasley family, like she had always been there. It was like talking with Harry, he didn't ask either of them.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I can't believe I never thought of that, I'm so selfish! Can I do anything?"

"No, you aren't selfish, and there's nothing you can do." Hermione said, her sobs subsiding a little, "I have been checking up on them. They are happy. I gave a large sum of my compensation from the Ministry to them. They think they won the lottery."

"Hermione, they'll want to know that have a daughter! A heroine at that. A daughter who saved the world. Any parent would."

"Yes, but George, for all intensive purposes, they aren't my parents. They are a retired couple living the retired dream in Australia. Besides, I obliviated their memories fairly well."

George looked down at Hermione who looked up at him. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"We'll figure it out okay Hermione? I understand now about the wedding. We'll make it work I promise. We can do things different. I'm used to doing that."

Hermione smiled slightly and kissed George on the lip again. She was fighting to keep her eyes open. She leaned her head against his chest. George turned off the shower and picked Hermione up, he managed to grab his wand off the counter and magic their clothes dry. He carried her to the bed and tucked her in the covers.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered.

George climbed on his side of the bed and looked at his sleeping wife. She was beautiful. And he felt like he let her down. He looked at her exposed arms and felt a lump in his throat as he looked at the still red marks from her scratches and the words _mudblood_ scarred there. How alone she must feel. Sure she had Harry and his family. But she didn't have _her_ family. He got up and went to the bathroom, rubbing his hands through his hair. He returned with some ointment. He took Hermione's arm gingerly and spread the warm mixture on her arm, the redness ceased and she was left with just her scar. He kissed it. Hermione stirred and looked at him.

"I'm mostly proud of it." She said softly and sleepily, "It tells me that I beat her. I beat her and the rest of them."

"Yes you did, love. You are the greatest." George pulled the covers over him and curled into Hermione. They both fell into peaceful sleeps, with the comfort and security of the other.


	14. Resolution

This is definitely an M rated chapter... read with caution... skip to the next chapter if you don't like M stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: A resolution<strong>

Hermione had woken up the following morning with George serving her breakfast. He looked at her as he put the tray beside the bed. His mouth opened and closed several times, as if he wanted to say something but was unsure of how to start.

"I owled mum to tell her we still had to discuss some finer details." He said hesitantly, studying Hermione's face.

She sat up and looked at the tray of toast and tea.

"The peacock feather." Hermione stated. George looked taken aback, evidently not expecting Hermione to be fully accepting of the topic.

"I know my parents won't be there..." Hermione's eyes welled up, "I've come to grips with that. I think I'll ask Harry to give me away."

George took Hermione's hand and kissed it. She smiled at him.

"I like the peacock feathered theme." Hermione continued, "I think it's really pretty. But I was also thinking of maybe a theme that Molly didn't have lain out."

George raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Well, I figure since you and Fred have the joke shop we could have a theme that was a bit more fun. Like a candy theme or something. So the colours could be really bright and each bridesmaid could wear a different coloured bright dress, and the groomsman's boutonniere would match. And then the reception could kind of be themed around things from the jokeshop. So party favours could be canary creams or something along those lines."

George looked at Hermione with a look of passion and wonder in his face.

"That is the most brilliant idea ever. But are you okay with it? It's not as pretty as the peacock feather."

"Well, I like pretty, but I think with the bright colours of the candy theme, it can be both pretty and fun."

George took the tray from Hermione and climbed on the bed. He kissed her full on the mouth. Ignoring her half-hearted muffled protests of morning breath.

He had never so appreciated her adaptability and approach to life as he had in this very moment. She was perfect in every way. Hermione reached her arms around George and pulled him closer to her. How she loved the way he loved her. He was perfect for her, exactly what she needed and where she needed him to be every time.

The kiss deepened and George straddled her, but did not like the amount of material between their bodies, and, without breaking the kiss, got up and pulled the blankets over top of both of them. Careful not to smother her with his weight he leaned on his arms and pressed into her. She moaned. Her hands went into his hair pulling him closer to her and deepening the kiss. Her memory of her and George's first time fluttering into her mind. He had been so gentle then, but now, the need was primal, and she wasn't interested in being treated like a flower. They needed each other. _Now_.

George pulled Hermione into a sitting position and sat across from her, he pulled off her shirt to reveal her perfect skin underneath. He threw the shirt on the ground. Hermione looked at him and pulled his face to hers again. She pushed him over and settled on top of him, allowing his hands to roam over her bare back, the closeness of her skin on his causing them both to tremble with excitement. Her arms hands were on his face, in his hair, her lips never leaving his. She could feel him pressed against her thigh. Then it was George's turn. As much as he loved Hermione's passion, _he_ was in control of this. He rolled Hermione to her back and in one sweep had her panties off and on the floor. He looked at her. His eyes roaming hungrily over her whole body, she was perfect in every way. And he had the rest of his life to explore her entire body. He pulled his boxers off; excited even more that he could have Hermione how he wanted. Still intent on being gentle, but determined to fulfill the need of the driving, intense passion that took his whole body.

He crawled on top of Hermione, his hands exploring her body, kneading at both breasts, she moaned. He played with each nipple while breathing and sucking on the other.

"George," Hermione breathed, "I need you, I need more of you."

George kissed and Hermione's neck and nibbled her ear, his breathing was heavy. His hand snaked to the back of her neck and as he positioned himself to enter her, he lifted her to him and pushed into her hard, as deep as he could.

Hermione choked a moan and George let out a deep breath. He would never get tired of how perfect she felt around him. He created a slow but hard rhythm.

"Oh my God, George. Faster."

Hermione couldn't focus, her mind refused to think of anything, she felt her hands in George's hair and down his back, nails digging in.

Still holding Hermione, George used his other arm to pull Hermione's leg up. He no longer was going slow, being gentle didn't seem to be an technique that either of them wanted.

One particularly angled thrust sent Hermione over the edge, she clenched around George.

"Hermione, oh hell." George pushed into her as deep as he could one last time, joining in the joyous release. He collapsed on top of her, his arms at her sides to keep himself from squishing her. Both were trembling and sweaty.

They stayed that way for a few moments before George pulled out and laid beside his wife turning his head to look at her. She was looking at him smiling. He smiled back at her and kissed her on the lips. His hands roamed over her tangled, bushy hair, her neck, her breasts, playing with each nipple. Hermione twitched slightly.

George could feel himself going hard again. _Only Hermione could get him going again so quickly._

Hermione pushed George and sat up; she looked down and saw that George was ready again. She grinned. She reached down and stroked him, George moaned closing his eyes. Then Hermione pulled George off the bed with her, and not breaking their contact she lead them to the bathroom. She opened the shower door and pulled him in with her, turning on the warm water.

"Lets make a good memory here." She whispered before slowly descending on him.

Wedding details were forgotten, all that was there was the intent on fulfilling the other's need. Everything else could wait.


	15. One Month Left

Short one. I got bored halfway through...

**Chapter 15: One month left**

Hermione and George shared each other's company as often as they could, whether it was Hermione going into Hogsmeade for lunch, or George even coming up to the castle to spend lunch, the two were inseparable. George loved Hermione's passion for everything that she took interest in, and was amused by her quick temper to things she disagreed with.

One particular afternoon when George was meeting her at the castle for lunch he could see in her eyes right away when she approached him that someone had set her off. And he was about to hear it.

Hermione huffed, "You wouldn't _believe_ all the weddings that people have planned! Almost every day of this month! Honestly, it's ridiculous. I don't think anyone is going to be able to attend classes, and I think our graduation ceremony is also going to consist of several weddings. Could you imagine that? Wearing your graduation gown over your wedding dress. Absolutely pointless. And I blame Harry for why I'm so upset, he's the reason that we got involved in the war so naturally we've been invited to attend _every single one_ of these bloody weddings. Harry was even asked to speak at a few of them, as if his presence is going to somehow charm their wedding into being perfect!"

George watched Hermione rant and slam her books down on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Several first years jumped and stared at her, she glared at them and they looked away appearing slightly frightened, they slowly moved over down the table to get out of close range of Hermione's wrath. George continued to watch with a bemused expression. He knew better than to interrupt her when she got going, she always calmed down after she ran out of breath.

"AND!" Hermione continued, "How am I supposed to plan my own wedding when I have exams and oh, thirty some weddings to attend. And I have to get a wedding dress and guest lists."

Hermione took a deep breath and dropped herself onto the bench. She grabbed a bowl of soup and started blowing harder on her spoonful than necessary. The first years that had moved watched in wonder as steaming hot soup propelled to the exact spot they had been sitting earlier. Hermione scooped more soup onto her now empty spoon and blew more gently. She ate it and looked at George, looking slightly embarrassed, though the glint still in her eye.

"How is your day?"

"Well, compared to your evident fiasco of one, pretty swell. I actually wanted to talk a little bit about wedding stuff so I can get some things finalized. Mum thinks it's a marvellous idea to do a candy theme, and Fred and Angelina are game for it too. So mum sent in orders for linens and decorations and such. Fred and I want to have some of our items as wedding favours."

"Excellent." Hermione said, still eating her soup, "What about guest lists? I honestly would like it to be small. You know all my friends, so my list will be basically what's on yours. "

"Yeah," George said, "I just have a few other people, like Lee Jordan and some old Hogwarts friends. And there are about a million Weasley's..."

Hermione grinned, her temper settling, "Well, I don't care how much of your family is there, it's all the other random people that I am concerned about. Everyone that has invited me to their wedding I'm sure wants to come to mine and I have no intention of allowing them."

George smiled, "Just family and a few close friends then. Settled. Angelina and Fred don't have many people either, so our reception shouldn't be too large."

Hermione got up and kissed George quickly on the lips, "I have double potions. I have to go."

George watched Hermione walk from the great hall and shook his head, getting up and giving the now petrified first years a rueful grin,

"She's not that scary, honestly."


	16. Christmas Order

**Chapter 16: A Christmas Order**

Hermione had just walked in the door from classes when George raced up the stairs, gave her a quick kiss as he grabbed her books from her and put them down on the porch bench, he then practically dragged her down the stairs into the invention room. Fred was at the work bench flicking his wand at some mistletoe and plushy hearts that were on the table.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked Fred, as the mistletoe sparked.

"We got an order from Hogwarts to help with the decorations, specifically the mistletoe. They've had it in some years where it will freeze you to the spot until you kiss the person you're stuck with, or you get followed around by stupid singing voices." Fred said putting the small fire he had started out with a spray of water from his wand.

"So we wanted to do something that would create some chaos." George said

"Naturally." Hermione lifted her eyebrows.

"So we've decided that if you get stuck under mistletoe with someone and you don't kiss them, you are going to be bombarded with a large crown of mistletoe and a flying halo of hearts if you take a step away from each other. Both to embarrass and encourage the kids to finish what they walked into.

"Sounds interesting." Hermione said, rather unsure. She hated mistletoe. "What can I do?"

"Help us figure out a spell to do what we need them to do." George said, "the closest we have gotten to is the mistletoe and plushy hearts coming alive, but then getting into a battle to the death over the person's head. Not really what we want."

Hermione smiled, "I need to see this."

_several minutes later_

"No! Over there!"

"Quick! Get that one."

"One just flew out the window."

George ducked out of the way as a group made a bee line for his head, Fred dove under the work bench. George looked at Hermione, and stopped and a string of hearts collided with the side of his face. But he continued to stare at Hermione, her face was contorted into an almost unrecognizable expression and she had tears streaming down her cheeks, her hand clenching her wand and her arms were clutching her stomach almost doubling over. She was laughing silently, and beyond reason.

"Hey!" Fred yelled crawling out from under a table, waving his wand in the air, "You're not even helping!"

"Sorry!" Hermione choked out, she could hardly speak. George didn't think he had ever seen her laugh so hard, "I've just... never seen... anything... this funny... in... my life..."

She looked at Fred and George and started another round of laughter. The twins looked at each other and saw that their hair was standing up like they had put their finger in a light socket, they had soot on their cheeks and their robes were singed. Fred stared at George, then Hermione, swatting at a flying plushy heart that kept bouncing into his face. George started to grin, Fred mirrored him as he watched several hearts circle around George's head. And soon enough all three were doubling over in laughter.

"This has got to be one of the most _stupid_ things we've done." George said catching his breath, batting at the relentless hearts around his head.

"It's definitely up there on the list." Fred agreed, who finally obliterated the plushy heart. The mistletoe lay lifeless on the table. It had been the first to be dismantled, the hearts proved to be more difficult to contain for the twins.

They sat on the work bench and watched as Hermione was easily collecting all the hearts left in the room, still laughing, she magicked them into a large glass case. She turned and looked at the twins,

"Well. That was fun." She was wiping her cheeks with her sleeve.

"I personally kind of like the idea of killer hearts. Spice up the day a little bit." Fred shrugged.

Hermione smiled, "As amusing as that is, we can't have kids getting smothered by these stupid things. It's supposed to be a _happy_ holiday remember? I'm thinking though, maybe we should have the hearts make some sort of chain, that chains the students to each other, that way they have to kiss before than can really go anywhere. Like an elastic."

George and Fred smiled, "brilliant."

Hermione went to the glass case and coaxed out a few dozen hearts that immediately flew for her head. She stopped them with her wand and set them on the table with the mistletoe.

"Alright, so any idea where to start?" She asked.

It was several hours later and the three had managed to get the hearts to become somewhat of an elastic type chain.

"It still glitches though," Hermione pondered, "It keeps wrapping the students up with each other, the elasticity is too strong."

"Ya think!" Fred wailed, he and George were trying to untangle themselves to no avail, the chain of hearts had them roped back to back, not letting either of them move.

Hermione flicked her wand and the chain was removed.

"That's enough for tonight I think." George said, putting the hearts in the glass case and the mistletoe in a sealed box.

"But we haven't finished yet!" Fred wailed.

"It's one in the morning and you both have a meeting with the Committee of Experimental Charms at seven thirty. I agree with George, it's time to call it a night."

"Fine." Fred drawled and Hermione made a face at him, "Angelina is getting annoyed that I'm never home anyway."

"Why don't you bring her here?" Hermione asked, "We can always use the extra help, and she enjoys this kind of stuff too."

"Yeah, I know she does, she just works a lot and is out with Katie and Alicia a lot too, so she likes it when I'm home when she's home."

The three were walking up the stairs to the front porch,

"Well, she is always welcome." Hermione said, opening the door for Fred.

They waved Fred goodnight and went upstairs to bed, they enjoyed each other's company for a while before either of them could actually fall asleep.


	17. Time's Up

**Chapter 17: Time is Up**

Hermione and George leapt from bed early Saturday morning with their wands out. There was a huge slam downstairs and they could hear someone moving about. George and Hermione looked at each other, each briefly showing a bit of fear, but quickly replaced by looks of determination – the instincts that came from year of fighting Lord Voldemort and his followers resurfaced.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER WEASLEY!" A voice bellowed from the kitchen

Hermione and George stared at one another with complete shock on their faces, though George's quickly turned into humor.

Ginny continued to scream, "IF YOU DO NOT COME DOWN HERE IN TWO MINUTES – I AM COMING UP. I DON'T CARE IF BOTH OF YOU ARE STARK NAKED!"

"Um... Coming Gin!" Hermione called, she was in the closet pulling on a pair of jeans and putting on a t-shirt. George still had not moved.

"George.. Honey." Hermione waved her hand in front of him. George shook himself and looked at Hermione.

"Sorry," He said putting his wand on the nightstand and crawling back in bed, "I'm still not awake yet. Please go see my insane sister before she blows up our house, keep your wand – and holler at me if you need backup."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the reinforcement."

She bounded down the stairs to find an irate Ginny Weasley tapping her foot and glaring at Hermione.

"What did I do!" Hermione stared at Ginny with her eyes wide

"It's almost the end of November! And you don't have a dress, in fact, you haven't talked to me about ANY of your wedding plans and you haven't even ASKED me about mine! What kind of bride are you!"

"Um.. A busy one?" Hermione offered, knowing that it didn't really matter what she said to Ginny at this point.

"We are buying you a dress. Now." Ginny turned on her heels and marched down and out the door. Hermione had no choice but to follow Ginny all the way down to Hogsmeade, she could almost see the steam from Ginny's complete loss of temper and decided it would be best just to let her lead them on.

Ginny grabbed a hold of Hermione's arm and she felt like she was being squeezed.

"Ah! You're here!" squealed a very high voice, "I have so many dresses already for you to try on!"

Hermione straightened herself up and looked around; Lavendar was practically dancing around her and Ginny clapping her hands. There were several other ladies working in the store that were looking over to the three girls curiously.

"I'm so glad you came here!" Lavendar gushed, "The ladies read the order of dress fitting and bookings and when they saw your name, Hermione, they were all fighting over who was going to take the appointment. Little did they know that I already was doing it! Yay for being friends with famous people!"

Hermione continued to stare at Lavendar as if she had never seen the likes of her before. And for the first time in her life she felt slightly incompetent, she had no idea what do once it came to dresses or anything in this area of life, and the real downer of it all, she had to depend on this practically hysterical giddy girl to teach her. She moved her head to look at the ladies who were trying to hide themselves around various corners and displays while at the same time still trying to steal look at the girls. _People actually do this for a living_?_ I'd Avada them all in a day I guarantee. That or a body binding curse and shove them all in a dressing room._

"Hermione?" Lavendar and Ginny were looking at her expectantly. She hadn't realized they had even been talking

"Um? Sorry I was just a bit overwhelmed."

"That's okay!" Lavendar rushed, taking Hermione by the arm and gently steering her to the back of the store. There was a room that was a circle full of mirrors and a dressing room fitting neatly into a section of it.

"What I was saying," Lavender said bringing Hermione to the fitting room as Ginny took a seat on the side of the circle of mirrors, "Ginny didn't specify what kind of dress you wanted so I just basically got everything."

"Okay."

"Okay so you need to take off what your wearing and put this on, no, don't look at me like that." Hermione was staring at what Lavendar was offering to her."

"It's a corset." Hermione stated.

"Yes it is! Not that you need any help or anything it's just that most of the wedding dresses require a corset. So unless you are wearing one now, which I doubt, you need to put this on. Put on one of the dressing robes and holler at me when you are ready for me to put you in a dress."

Hermione took the corset and changed quickly, and Lavender came striding in before Hermione could even finish the word "ready".

"Okay, so I'm thinking the first one will just be really simple, just so we can get an idea of you actually being in a wedding dress. How many do you want?"

"How many? Um, I'm getting married once, unless I missed something huge in the marriage contract?"

Lavendar laughed, "No no Hermione, see, I have three dresses. One for the ceremony, one for pictures and one for the reception.

"I just want one dress." Hermione looked at Lavendar with her eyebrows raised.

"Then it will have to be the most perfect one! So let's put this one on."

It went on rather uneventful for about an hour, Lavendar was busy putting Hermione into so many styles of dresses and oohing and awing over certain parts and pulling at parts that didn't quite work. Ginny was enjoying herself if only for the fact that she thought Hermione looked like a fish out of water, which didn't happen often, and she didn't mind sending a small spell or two at the particularly ugly dresses, causing Hermione and LAvendar to dash into the change room as the dress seemed to be removing itself. One dress in particular, that looked to be like it came off of a giant white albino peacock, was so horrendous to Ginny that she couldn't help but send a more, rather powerful, spell at Hermione. The dress seemed to come to life, the train of feathers splayed out like a peacock and the dress squawked and promptly started molting. Lavendar almost fainted and Hermione panicked trying to get the living dress off by herself. Ginny was crying, tears pouring down her face practically whooping in mirth. The dress finally was off and Lavendar, after getting over her shock, actually laughed with Hermione and Ginny, agreeing that yes that dress perhaps was the worst choice ever.

"Alright, but now I actually have some dresses that I brought in that I know will work. After Hermione tried on all the styles I pulled in three dresses that will be perfect."

Hermione braced herself as she stood in the change room for Lavendar to bring the dress in. She was fascinated though, that Lavendar could magically make dresses appear perfectly in the little change room, but couldn't manage a summoning charm in an empty Great Hall at Hogwarts two years ago.

Lavender was humming to herself as she put Hermione into a gorgeous gown. She stepped back and clapped her hands together, her eyes going watery.

"Oh Hermione, you look amazing!"

Lavender opened the dressing room door and ushered Hermione out. Ginny looked at Hermione with an approving expression and smiled, her eyes bright.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, the dress was gorgeous, it was a mermaid dress with a sweetheart neckline and a dropped waist. There were flower embellishments and it flattered Hermione's body perfectly.

"It's perfect for you, 'Mione!" Ginny said standing up.

"I actually do really, really like it." Hermione said staring at the beautiful dress in the mirror. To her surprise tears stung her eyes. She was actually getting married.

Lavender and Ginny encircled Hermione and hugged her.

"This is it then?" Lavender asked Hermione, who nodded.

"Excellent."

Ginny and Hermione left the bridal shop with Lavender waving emphatically at them, promising to have the dress ready for Hermione in two weeks.

"You know, she means well." Ginny said after her and Hermione apparated back to Hogsmeade.

"I know," Hermione sighed, "I just wish she had a volume button."

Ginny laughed, "Oh look, there is George." She pointed to the flaming red haired figure sitting on the bench outside the Three Broomsticks.

"Probably waiting to make sure you didn't come back alone, he'd want to know where you buried me."

Hermione waved at George and Ginny said a quick goodbye and started to run up to the school where she knew Harry was waiting.

George gave Hermione a hug and held her hand as they walked back up to their home,

"I know today probably wasn't easy, with Lavender and the whole marriage thing. So I have a surprise for you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she looked at George who only gave her a lopsided grin. They reached the porch and George opened the door to let her in.


	18. Surprise!

****sigh** I am so sorry everyone. I have lost complete interest in this story. Which, when I think about it, isn't surprising as I have the attention span of a goldfish. I promise I will finish it - it's just going to take longer than what I initially planned. I am only going to write so far as the wedding day then a short epilogue, so I think about 3 or 4 more chapters. I need to write shorter stories... Thanks everyone for reading, and I don't own any of the characters, I really wish I did. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Surprise<strong>

Hermione's curiosity was peaked as she stepped into hers and George's apartment. It looked normal. She and George took their shoes off and she stood there expectantly. She was surprised when he led her past the invention room and up the stairs and she jumped slightly when he put his hands over her eyes. Her hand instinctively went to her wand at her side, ready to protect herself.

"You can't look until I tell you to." He said standing directly behind her, his hands not even flincking when she had reached for her wands, obviously trusting her not to overreact, "I will spell you so you can't see if you fight me."

"How am I supposed to know where to walk? I'm going to run into things." Hermione said as she relaxed under George's hands.

"That's why you've got me sweetheart! I won't lead you wrong."

George led her slowly up the stairs and they stopped in what Hermione assumed was the kitchen; she could smell something delicious coming from the table and thought perhaps George had made them a special supper. She smiled, he was sweet.

"Dinner isn't done yet – but it sure does smell good... but alright Hermione, take a look" George moved his hands and took a step back and Hermione blinked. Her eyes roamed the kitchen, it was set up nicely but not over the top. Then something caught her eye on one of the tall chairs. It was large and fluffy, and very orange.

"Crookshanks!" She all but screamed as the orange mass of fur leapt into Hermione's open arms. Causing Hermione to promptly burst into tears and bury her head into his unnatural amount of fur. She stood there with her face covered and she relaxed in the familiarity of her old friend.

"How did you... where did you..." Hermione raised her head to look at George, some hair sticking to her cheeks where tears and fallen.

"He was wandering around Grimmauld Place I think," George answered Hermione's unfinished questions, "I spoke with Gin a couple of weeks ago to see if she had seen him and she hadn't, and then yesterday he just turned up. It's like he knew we were looking for him, he knew you needed him."

Hermione hugged Crookshanks who purred loudly and craned his head around to stare at George with its large yellow eyes. Hermione was trying to pet Crookshanks and hold him at the same time, but wasn't succeeding. He seemed even larger than what she remembered him to be.

"Harry reckons I've got some competition now." George said humorously, staring at the cat and Hermione.

Hermione smiled and set Crookshanks on a chair, petting his head as he pushed it affectionately into her hand, she forced herself to turn and then flung herself into George's arms.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what to say. I cannot believe it; I honestly thought he was gone."

"No – I don't think that cat will ever leave. When I went to pick him up, he was sitting there all eyes and fur and Harry was shooting little fake birds out of his wand and this cat was going insane."

"Awe, he was playing?"

"No – I thought he was going to take Harry's arm off, he knew the birds were fake. Then he took off for five minutes and came back with a real bird in its mouth and let it go right at Harry's feet. The bird left scratches on Harry where it flapped its way up his body."

Hermione and George grinned and looked at Crookshanks who closed his eyes and started purring, appearing as if he understood what was just said and was very pleased with himself.

"Harry was singing some muggle song called the Cat Came Back. Which after getting over the annoyance of it being an irritatingly repetitive song, it is quite fitting."

George scratched the top of Crookshanks head smirking.

Hermione sighed, "It's like we're a family now."

Both her and George stopped dead and stared at each other for a full five seconds, eyes wide, looking at the _Oh God we have to start having kids soon_ look plastered plainly on each other's faces. Then they burst out laughing, a laugh that released so much tension from the last few days, George held onto the chair and Hermione clutched her stomach, even Crookshanks meowed.

"Why is this so funny?" George spluttered out.

"I don't know! The look on your face. The idea that we have a cat now instead of a kid." Hermione pulled herself upright trying to control her breathing. She finally took a look around and saw that dinner had appeared on the table and there were cat dishes on the floor by the wall. Crookshanks jumped down and started eating, purring loudly, while George and Hermione sat down on the chairs and looked at the small feast set before them.

"I love roast." George stated pulling a few slices plate while Hermione dished herself a large amount of mashed potatoes.

"George, we need to meet with your mum about getting the wedding sorted. And we need to get together with Fred and Angelina to decide exactly what we want."

"How about after supper Fred and Ang come over?" George said as he shoved a forkful of food into his mouth.

"Sounds perfect."

"I'll send an owl to their flat right after we eat."

They ate supper in a comfortable silence, laughing when Crookshanks appeared to apparated onto the table and stolen half the roast. When things were all cleaned up, George sent an owl to Fred and Hermione cleared out the living room and made the small coffee table a size large enough to fit all the wedding books and cut out ideas of what the reception could look like. It wasn't long until there was a knock on the door and Fred called out.

George and Hermione looked at each other,

"Well, here comes an interesting and entertaining evening."

"George," Hermione said quickly, "Promise me that if Fred gets bored and starts hexing the wedding plans, you'll intervene. I don't want to do it once, let alone redo it when he loses his patience. Go blow something up in the basement if you guys need to."

"Love, you can count on me."

Hermione smiled, knowing that she made this request as much for Fred's sake as for George's. George smiled because he knew it too.


End file.
